Blind Seeing
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: The Cullen's have just moved to Forks, there first day of school is boring as many. Until Bella Swan a strange girl who seems to avoid the people at Forks high, she is what as known as a freak. But how could she know of what the Cullen's are?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Just another year at another school, Forks high school one that holds mindless students treating about nonsense.

"Have a good day" Esme shouted

"You would think she thought we were 5" Emmett chuckled, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I heard that Emmett" Esme shouted giving him a stern look.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi I'm Jessica" a red haired girl came bouncing towards us

_God there gorgeous, especially the bronzer one, I wonder if he's single, he must be I don't see anyone with him, I wonder if he would go down on me_

I shook back a repulsive look, as I said mindless teenagers.

"So?" Rosalie said, I had to admit I liked how Rose dealt with people like Jessica

"Em, well anyway if you like need anything I'm here" she ran away to a blonde haired blue eyed boy who she seemed to like.

"My god the hormones here" Jasper complained I chuckled

"You're lucky you're not seeing the things Jasper"

He cringed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

We were in the cafeteria 'eating our lunch'. Jasper had just dared Emmett to eat a sandwich, and of course Emmett did. I rolled my eyes he knew he would be sick later.

I heard people's thoughts

_God look at them, there're gorgeous _

_Blonde ones defiantly had surgery no-ones that pretty_ a girl named Lauren thought, if only Rose knew what she thought

_Poor Cullen's they must hate it having attention, they look really sad, especially the blonde one, Jasper I think, he looks like he's in pain_. I looked slightly up to the girl thoughts, Angela Webber, a lovely girl, always thinking of other people, her kindness is _undoubtedly beautiful. _

_O god here's the freak _

I was confused, the door opened and walked in the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen.

She wore a petite black oriental print 2 in 1 dress, highheeled shoes, a choker and black stud earrings. Her brown eyes were tinted with black eyeliner and black liqued.

"She's unusual" Alice said

"I know, what is she wearing" Rose asked in a disgust face

"Why must you always look at fashion" Jasper asked

"It stops me from looking at your face" she snapped

"Calm down Rose" Emmett said kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I'm Angela I was just woundering if you would have perhaps lost this"

It was Emmetts braclet having our logo.

"Yes thanks Angela" Emmett said smiling

"Okay" she began to walk away

"Em Angela?" I said

she turned round "Yes?"

"Please sit" I gestured to the seat beside me she nodded and sat with us

"I was woundering who that girl is" I gestured my head towards the angel in the corner listsing to music

"O, that would be Isabella Swan, she kind of keeps to herself"

"Why" Jasper asked

"Well, she's different than people round here"

"She looks perfectly fine to me"

Angela chukled "That's not it" she said "Look I really don't feel comfotable telling you this" she said

_Poor Bella I hate how people judge her, she's always getting bullied, well behind her back _she thought

"I'm only asking because she seems to be on her own"

Angela bit her lip

"Well she knows things"

"What do you mean?" Roslie asked

"Well, em, she knows everything about everyone"

"What's so strange about that? It is a small town"

"No, I mean personal stuff, and she can see things"

I turned to Alice her eyes were wide

"Like visions" Alice said

"Kind of" she sighed "Ask her a question abou tanything personal in your life and she'll know about it" Angela got up and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Biology, I was the first one there, not wanting to go through the drama of rushing through the students. In walked Lauran, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler and Bella. The fan was on and it let me smell her. I closed my eyes and enhaled the scent, Fresha, strawberries. Gorgeous.

"Bella you'll sit next to Mr. Cullen"

"Of course" she said smiling she turned

she sat down beside me and looked at the table

"Hello" I said

"Hello" she replied not lookind directly at me more like the table space I was in.

"I'm Edward Cullen" I put out my hand

"Bella Swan" she didn't take my hand

"Now class we will…"

"Sorry to deturb you Mr Banner, but Principal Greene says it was ok for me to join in today"

"Of course, em. You ca sit oppisiste your brother"

she nodded and danced over to me

"What are you doing?" I hissed too low for anyone to hear

"I'm curious about Bella" she replied smiling

"Now get on with your work"

"Hi I'm Alice" Alice put out her hand

"Pleasure Bella Swan"

"Em is there something wrong?" Alice asked

"No" Bella frowed not looking at her again

"Then why didn't you shake my hand"

Bella's face looked like she just commited a crime

"O I'm terribly sorry"

"It's fine but…" Bella cut Alice off

"I thought with you being new you would have heard the gossip, I'm blind"

Ah, so the beautiful creature was blind

"I'm sorry we didn't know"

Bella chukled "it's fine, but please forgive me"

"Nothing to forgive" I stated

she nodded

"Bella, people say you see things" Alice jumped right into it

"Alice" I hissed

"It's fine Edward" Bella reassured me putting her hand around mine, I thought I just died from her touch. She was so warm and smooth, I wounder if she's smooth all…stop it Edward, act like a gentleman "Yes I can"

"Em, how?" Alice asked giving a nervous chukle

"I can't explain it" Bella replied

"Well, Angela said you knew things, what type of things"

Bella smiled, she dipped her head lower for only us to hear

"I know your not human"

Me and Alice were shocked the bell rang and she walked out of the class room leaving me and Alice still stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best os us can find happiness in misery

Take a chance, let your body get the tolerance

I'm not a chance but a heatwave in your pants

Pull a breath like a cigarette

Put your plams up I'm trading them, trading them

I don't care- fall out boy

**I'm sorry it has nothing to do with the story, but I think it's got a good beat to it, this song inspired Bella's sinful look towards Edward. **

Chapter 2

What the hell just happened, I thought.

"Alice?"

"I know Edward, we need to go and tell Carlisle" I nodded and we would wait until the end of the day to talk to our father.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Myself and my family drove into the hospital car park and saw Bella walking out.

I jumped out of the car before it had chance to stop.

"Edward!" Rosalie hissed

I walked to Bella but she turned around and greeted me

"Hello Edward" she was a strange girl, she was acting like nothing had happened

"How do you know" I hissed

"I'm sorry?" she replied tilting her head to the side and having a confused look on her face

"How do you know what we are" I asked

She smiled

"Bella?" I saw her father walking up to us my hand still around her wrist "Is there a problem Bells"

"No father, Edward was just helping me on balance; you know I can be very clumsy"

"Of course" her father chuckled "Thank you Edward"

"O father let me introduce you to the rest of the Cullen's" she smiled I raised my eyebrows I saw Emmett smiling cocky at me

"This is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and of course Edward"

"Pleasure to meet you all"

I saw Bella stiffen

"Bells"

_O god I hope it's not happing again_ he thought

"I'm fine" she said closing her eyes and swallowed

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes father, come on lets go home"

Her father linked her

"I shall see you soon" she said over her shoulder

I watched her walk away, she's so captivating

"She's very, calm" Jasper said "But yet very troubled"

we nodded we were all tense I could hear their thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day I waited in the car park with my family for Bella to appear.

"Maybe she's not coming today" Jasper said

"No, she'll come" Alice said confidentially

"Looking for me" a voice beside me said I looked down to see Bella. Looking sinful. Her off the shoulder black top showing more of her neck. I swallowed hard and tried to think of something else. Her necklace was unusual again along with her earrings

"How do you know what we are?" Rosalie hissed

Bella looked confused for a moment but then started to walk forwards to Rosalie

"What are you doing" Rose asked

Bella touched Rosalie's face and began to move her hand to see her.

"He said you were pretty" she whispered

"Who?" Rose asked

"Royce" Bella whispered

I saw Rose and Emmett stiffen the bell rang and Bella walked off, now leaving Emmett and rose shocked. Could the girl do that to anyone?

"W-what the h-hell did she mean by that?" Rose asked nearly on the verge of tears. Emmett hugged her tightly

"I'm in her class today" I said "I'll ask her"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked in to see Bella already there.

_My god why do the guys like her so much?_ I heard Lauren think

I rolled my eyes; she is such a shallow girl.

I sat next to Bella and looked at her, she had a unique beauty in her which was hard to describe any other word but unique.

"Class, we're going to be looking at the different samples today, so you'll be working with your partners get started" Mr. Banner said

"Ladies first"

I pushed the scope to her but then realized, I was about to apologize but she but her hand on the sample ever so slightly

"Prophase"

"Mind if I check?" I asked

"Of course" she said pushing it to me

I looked, she was right "Prophase" I murmured slightly embarrassed

"Like I said" she said smiling

"Sorry" I replied smiling

Her face became serious "I'm sorry for what I said to your sister this morning, I didn't mean to upset her, I know it must be hard for her to adjust after what he did to her"

I looked at her confused

"How do you know Bella? How do you know about us?"

She pursed her lips "I can show you, if you want?" she tilted her head to look at me instead of the table. Her brown eyes locked with my Topaz eyes.

"I would like that" I said "My house"

"Of course, where ever you feel the most comfortable"

The bell rang Bella cringed, her eyes shut tight she was holding her head slightly placing soothing marks on her temple.

"You ok?" I asked

She nodded "I'm fine; just could you walk me outside?"

"Of course" I linked her and walked her outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Edward, your father works at the hospital doesn't he?" she asked

"Yes"

"Could you come with me, I need to see something"

"What?" I asked

"I need to go to the morgue"

I looked at her strangely

"Hey Edward" Alice said behind me along with the rest of the family

"We need to go now Edward" she said urgently

"Ok"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later.

"Hello may I see my father?" I asked the receptionist "It's important"

"Of course, he's in his office"

She pointed towards the fifth floor and told me the last one of the left.

I led Bella towards the office, she seemed scared.

"Father" I said

"Edward, what's wrong" he asked getting up from his chair

"Bella?" I said

Carlisle looked to Bella in worry

"I need to see your morgue now!" she commanded

"What ever for" Carlisle asked her

"I just need to" she said raising her voice higher

"Bella, you need to tell me why?"

She paused but then said

"Because someone was killed at Forks High"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all looked at Bella in shock

"I'm sorry" Carlisle said

"Look, I don't have time to explain, I need to go down to the morgue" she screeched

"Okay" Carlisle was at her side and linked her to take her down "I think you should all…" but Carlisle's words were cut off by Bella

"No, they need to see this" Bella said giving a reassuring squeeze to Carlisle's shoulder

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Carlisle had led us to the morgue drifting past the nurses and doctors in the hospital without caution suspicion.

We entered the morgue Bella was squeezing her eyes again; she looked like she was in pain.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked "It's just you're in an awful…"

"It's fine Jasper" Bella smiled slightly. She nodded to Carlisle to say it was ok.

As we entered the morgue we saw hundreds of little silver boxes on the walls.

"In your own time Bella" Carlisle said

"Thank you" Bella replied, she started to walk forward to the boxes, slightly holding her hand over it.

She was swallowing a lot; she actually looked like she wanted to be sick.

Suddenly she stopped

"This one"

Carlisle waked forward to open it, I was actually having a few chills.

When Carlisle opened it we were all expecting it to be a grown person, but it wasn't it was a child body under the blue cloak.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke "Would you like the cloth off?"

"Please, it will help, I need a paper and pen though"

"Of course, Rosalie there is one at the main desk; just say I need it for something"

Rosalie nodded and walked as fast as possible at human speed

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked

"Yes" she said breathlessly

Carlisle took the cloth off and revealed a child, no older than 5, female.

Bella stepped forward and trailer her hand forward on the dead girl's lips first, as if they were going to speak.

Bella suddenly froze

"Pen and paper please" she asked

Luckily Rose was back she handed it to Bella, Bella started to draw something on the paper, still looking at the girl. (Imagine she looks like what Alice did in Twilight with the ballet studio).

Bella had just finished

"Ok Carlisle"

Carlisle nodded, a bit shaken and covered and locked the girl back away

"Do you recognize this man?" Bella asked

We all looked at the man

"He's a doctor here" Carlisle said "He works with me" he looked shocked at Bella "What did he do?"

Bella swallowed "He did the same thing Royce did to Rosalie"

Rose was being calmed down by her husband, from stopping her going after him and ripping him to shreds

"I'll see to it now" Carlisle spoke walking off.

"Bella?" I said walking up to her

"So much pain" she whispered "I need to drink" Bella said

"What would you like?" I asked

"A liter of water please"

"I'll go" Alice said taking Jaspers hand and dragging him with her

"He's coming down" Carlisle said, I could tell he was extremely angry in his thoughts and body language.

Bella gasped

"Bella?" I asked "What's…"

"Dr. Cullen" Dr. McCord came in smiling; Rosalie had to leave by Emmett. "What seems to be…"

"You killed me" Bella said

"I'm sorry?"

"You told me you would take me back to my family" she paused she looked at Dr. McCord in the eyes "You told me everything was going to be ok, that's when you started to go the opposite direction of Forks, where I can find information, you said it was better this way"

I looked to Dr. McCord who was actually shaking

"P-pardon?" he asked, his voice shook

"You dragged me into the forest, you tied me to the tree which has now blood stains on it" I filched slightly ""Yu started to strip me, say I was better than nothing, you told me I was useless, that my family didn't want me" Bella closed her teared eyes.

Than Bella came out of the trance she was in and looked to Dr. McCord

"You murdered her there, savishly beating her when she screamed, you raped her then"

"H-how"

I felt like I was being sick myself, Carlisle's hand's were in fists as were mine.

"She's always watching over you in the hospital, when you illegally drug woman and take advantage of them"

"ENOUGH" He shouted tears in his eyes "How do you know this?"

"It doesn't matter" Bella said "The point is you either confess, or she'll start to make herself noticed to you"

He scoffed "How?"

I clenched my jaw

"Look behind" Bella whispered

He whipped round and we all saw her, her white skin was covered in blood, her shaggy brown dress and bare feet were all ripped with blood the girl put her hand out to the Dr.

Her right eye was ripped, so you could see more of the pupil inside.

"STOP IT" He shouted "I'll confess, just stop" he cried sobbing to the floor.

"Carlisle can you call my dad" Bella asked when the girl disappeared

"Of course Bella" he looked to the Dr again and shook his head in disgust

10 minutes later the police arrived, Bella was at my side linking me

"Bella" Charlie hugged his daughter tightly "How many times have I told you not to do this" he sighed

"I can't help it Dad" she whispered

"Thank you Edward for staying with her along with your family" she shook my hand

"Not a problem Chief Swan"

"Charlie please"

"Chief" one of the officers who was standing next to the scum shouted him

"Hang on" he turned towards Bella "Bells will you be alright tonight? It's just I won't be in"

"Of course dad, aren't I always"

"Actually, if it's ok Bella can sleep at our tonight, Alice has been dying to talk to Bella properly would that be ok?" I asked

"Yes of course" he said smiling "Be safe Bells ok?"

She nodded and smiled at her father.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Myself and Bella were in my car heading to her house

"It's ok Edward, I don't mind being by myself" she chuckled uncomfortably

"Its fine and Esme wants to talk to you"

"Why, wow"

"What" I asked

"It's just strange, I only met you all yesterday" she chuckled as did I

"It seems forever doesn't it?"

"It does" she said smiling

It was a ride of comfortable conversations and silences when we had nothing to say.

Bell had packed her things and we were now heading to my house.

I had parked up to the garage space and whizzed round to open Bella's door

"Thanks" she said shyly

"Its fine" I said with a smile on my face "Shall we?" I asked extending my arm

"I would say we shall but isn't that too corny" she said holding my arms. I laughed.

I opened the front door and said

"Welcome to our home"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Clair De Lune

I saw Bella was waiting for me to continue

"Come on" I linked her and brought her to the stairs.

"Can I ask you how you can do that stuff?"

"You mean see ghosts?"

"Yes"

"I'm not sure, I've always been able to, when I was a child it was the worst" she explained as we made our way up to the top of the stairs and turned to head for my room

"Were you always blind?"

"No, I lost my sight after a spilling of Acid, some boys were playing with something and it dropped over the barrow and pierced it. I was currently about 5 at the time, I was running away from one of the ghosts that was scaring me and I slipped on it, it landed in my eyes"

"I'm sorry Bella" I said, she shrugged

"Its fine, I see them still sometimes, like a TV which is fuzzy, when they touch my hand I can see through there minds"

I walked her into my room

"Em, this is my room" I said nervously

She smiled "Can I sit down" she asked nervously

"Of course, sorry" I chuckled

I set her down on the black leather sofa which was in the middle of the room.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Could you describe your room to me?"

"Of course, the sofa if black leather, the walls are white, the windows are huge and there on the opposite side of us, my CD's"

"What music do you listen to?" she asked

"Depends, currently Debussy- Clair de Lune"

"I love that song" she smiled brightly

"You do?"

"Of course, I use to listen to it when I needed to relax"

"Would you like me to..?"

"Please"

I stood up and walked to the CD player to press play

I stood there for a second just absorbing the music.

"It's beautiful" Bella whispered

"It is, but not as beautiful as you" I replied, she blushed putting her head down.

"Edward, I'm sorry if it's a bit personal and you don't have to answer this, but why haven't you got a bed, I mean I know vampires don't sleep, but what about your…em…mate"

I smiled "I don't have one"

"As in never" she gasped

"Never" I chuckled

She looked to where I was "Can I see you?" she asked nervously

"Yes" I whispered, I walked to her, so she could hear my steps as I approached the couch.

She turned towards me; her pale slender fingers ran gently on my face. Drinking in the features. Her fingers skimmed across my node and landed on my lips. I took an intake of breath. She smiled softly and continued.

She took her other hand and cradled the side of my face and threading her hands through my hair making me close my eyes ands smile. She traced my lips again and felt my smile. I saw the twinkle in her eye she didn't realize she had.

She brought her hands down to see my eyes,

"You're beautiful" she whispered softly to me

"Other way round love" I chuckled breathlessly she shook her head.

"With those looks, I bet you've got the girls out of breath" she smiled, I was about to protest but my phone interrupted me.

My phone rang, I cursed it mentally. Bella giggled and dropped her hands

"Can I change into my pajamas?"

"Of course, I'll just leave you"

"No, it's fine could I actually take a wash, I smell like the dead" she chuckled

"Of course" I smiled "I'll show you"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

While Bella was in the shower I opened up my phone and answered it

"Alice" I sighed

"We're we interrupting anything" she said urging a laugh from Emmett

"You're so funny, I'm stitching up my sides with laughter" I said sarcastically

She laughed at the other end

"Just to say your getting a bed" she chimed

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, since Bella's staying tonight, I thought she would be more comfortable on a bed rather than the sofa"

"Thank you Alice" I said smiling

"No problem"

"We're coming home now" Alice said

"So get some clothes on" Emmett said laughing

I rolled my eyes and I heard Rosalie say something to Emmett which caused him to shut up instantly.

"Thank you anyway Alice, I'll see you all soon"

I closed the phone shut and Bella came out.

Wearing grey, what looked like, mans grey sweatpants and a black sports top

"Edward" she asked

"Hm?" I asked, I saw her hair was still down but wet, I walked to her and smelt her hair

"What are you doing" she asked chuckling

"Smelling you, you smell like strawberries and Fresha" I said smiling

"Thanks?" she said hesitantly

I laughed "It's a complement"

"O, good" she replied, her hands were resting on my waist while mine were on her shoulders. I kissed her shoulder, not realizing what I had just done, until Bella squeaked

"Sorry" I said backing away but she grabbed my shirt tightly

"Edward, I'm just startled, that doesn't mean I didn't like it" she said smiling looking at me.

I was amazed at how she did that. I stroked her cheek softly

"We're back"

"Alice" I hissed

Bella smiled and kissed my chest through my shirt,

"Come on" she said "Let's go see you family"

She had hold of my hand, instead of my arm, I like the new contact between us. I walked beside her just in case she missed a stepping.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aww, they're holding hands" Emmett said "So romantic" he sniffed and put a hand on his chest

I heard Bella giggle at the side of me I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella, we've got a bed for you" Esme said "We're putting it in Edward's room"

"O, you didn't have to" Bella said, a little shocked

"It's fine Bella, honestly" Esme said smiling

Bella nodded and smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The night progressed and Bella was fast asleep on the sofa downstairs.

"Take her up to the bed Edward, we'll clean up down here" Carlisle said, we had ordered Bella her dinner. For such a tiny person, Bella could sure eat; she had a full sized Chicago pizza a bottle of Pepsi max and a chocolate cake dessert. Bella insisted though she pays for something, so we said next time.

"Ok" I said to Carlisle, I picked Bella up gently, she shifted a little in my arms but I was easily able to carry her.

I ran towards my bedroom and set her down onto the satin sheeted bed, tucking her in so she was able to be warm.

"Edward" she sighed

"Yes?" I whispered

But I saw she was sleeping, so Bella's a sleep talker, interesting.

"No more marshmallows mummy, my teddy bears hungry"

I chuckled shaking my head; I must remember to ask her about that in the morning. But for now I just sat on the sofa and filled out my new of many journals which shall today enter a new breathtaking person, Bella Swan, the woman who I was falling for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had still been writing when Bella had woken up.

"Edward?"

"I'm over here love" I spoke quietly; even though we were all up Bella had just woken up at 6:00 in the morning.

Bella smiled and rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"It's raining" she said jumping out of the bed

"Yes, Bella, what's wrong?" I said rushing to her side

"Nothing, I love the rain, let's play in it" she bounced excitedly, holding my hands in hers

"You'll get cold" I replied

"I won't" she pouted, I giggled

"Okay, we can go out on one condition"

"Ok" she said hesitantly

"Why didn't you want more marshmallows and why was your bear hungry" I smiled

"O god" she moaned bringing her head to rest on my chest. I laughed

"So, you going to tell me?" I asked smiling

She looked up, "I was 5, my father liked to take me out to the camp fire along with my mum when he used to fish over night. Anyway, he bought me this bear and I called him Grizzly, my mum liked to overdue the marshmallows, used to stuff me up. So I used to say that my bear was hungry and so she had to give them to him"

I chuckled, still holding Bella in my arms.

"Can we go out now then pleeeeeese" she pouted like a child and gave me a look I couldn't refuse.

"Of course"

"Thank you" she said smiling brightly and kissing my cheek. I swear I could feel my cheeks flush with blush.

"Come on then" she sang

"Your going out like that" I asked, she was still in her sleeveless top and boys sweats

"Yes, I love the feel of the rain on me"

"Bella, get something else on" I said folding my hand to my chest

Bella pursed her lips

"Emmett!" she shouted

"You wouldn't dare" I hissed, she smiled innocently

"Yes Bella" Emmett said grinning ear to ear

"Run me outside in the rain please where I can play"

"Ooooo can I play" he asked

"Abso bloody lutely" she said grinning at Emmett

Emmett smiled and scooped her up and ran outside, I heard Bella screech and laugh.

"Emmett" I shouted running outside where I saw the rest of my family with Bella. I felt something wet hit my face

"Ha, I got Eddie" Emmett shouted proudly

I wasn't paying attention to him though. I was looking towards the angel who had me captivated. She was dancing with Alice and Carlisle. My whole family laughing outside of the rain. Even Rose was out playing, and that was hard to do scene as she was too busy worrying over her hair. I saw Bella being spun round by Carlisle Bella laughed and I saw her feet were bare.

"You're a gona" I heard a voice say beside me, I looked to see Jasper smiling at me

"Sorry?" I asked

"I can feel your emotions remember Edward, I know you feel love for her" he put a hand on my shoulder "Just be careful, you hurt her Alice is going to hurt you back"

I chuckled but then was serious looking at Bella laughing and splashing my family.

"I would never hurt her" I whispered looking towards Bella through the rain which was soaking me

"I know" he said before going off and tackling Emmett into the wet mud of the side forest which was near our home

"Jasper" Emmett growled

I heard Esme explain to Bella what just happened which caused Bell to laugh.

I walked towards Bella and scooped her in my arms, she screeched and laughed

"Finally come to join us?" she asked

"How did you know it was me" I asked

"Your scent, it's sweeter than your families, like tangy sweets"

I chuckled and let her down but not before splashing her with water, she looked shocked

"Alice help" she shouted

"Not a problem" Alice smiled evilly at me her and Bella were splashing the water from the ground towards me

"Hop on Bella" Emmett had given a piggy back to Bella so he could chase me. Bella laughed with Emmett.

"What is this? pick on Edward night" I asked laughing

"Jasper tackle him" Emmett said

I was too fast for him though I dodged his tackle it left him falling into the wall at the side of the house.

"Enough" Esme chuckled "Leave Edward alone" I saw her curled up next to her also soaking wet husband.

"Let's get Bella inside" Rose said "Before she gets a cold"

We all looked towards Rose apart from Bella who obviously didn't know Rosalie very well to know that was the first time she has ever cared for anyone outside the family, or shown it towards anyone.

"Y-yes" Esme stuttered looking at her husband who was equally shocked.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I haven't had that much fun in a while" Jasper said smiling and spinning his wife around

"None of us have" Emmett shouted with Bella still on his back. He held her thighs and I growled in jealously. My family looked at me, Jasper rolled his eyes

"Emmett put Bella down" Jasper sighed

"What? Why would…" he looked confused but recognition sprung to his face he snapped towards me and he smiled

"Don't even think of doing it Emmett" I snarled

"Would I" he acted offended while he set Bella down.

"Come on Bella, we need to be at school soon" I led her up stairs holding her hand. There were a bunch of 'oooooo's in the room and 'touchy'.

I rolled my eyes and we reached my room

"What was that about?" she asked, I looked towards her to see her face of her expression, was she mad. I turned to her and saw she wasn't mad, just curios.

"I just didn't like Emmett touching you" I said holding her hands

Bella smiled "Why?" she asked linking our fingers together

I smiled down at her "I just don't want any man to touch you"

"Apart form you?" she asked snaking her hands around my neck while I brought my forehead to touch hers.

"Correct"

She smiled up at me I leaned down and kissed her cheek, lingering there for a couple of more seconds.

"Do we have to go to school today?" she asked

I sighed also

"Yes love"

She nodded and untangled herself out of my grasp to get ready for school.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I waited patently for Bella; I changed into my blue pull over top with blue denim pants and black shoes.

The bathroom door and revealed a breathtaking Bella.

She wore a tight grey off the shoulder top with dark blue denim pants and white trainers

"You look beautiful" I breathed out walking to her

"Thanks" she said blushing.

I walked to her and brushed away her straight brown hair away from her neck so I could kiss her. My kiss sent Goosebumps through her body and caused her to shiver, I smiled.

"Come on love" I held her hand "We better get going" I smiled happily and in content.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I had told Bella my family was riding in Rosalie's car and myself and her would be riding in my Volvo.

We had just pulled up to the school

"And so it begins" she sighed

"What does love" I staid stroking her knuckles with my thumb

She turned to me and smiled

"Forks high Gossip" she sighed sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_O my god are they together?_

_Why would he want to date that ugly thing? _

_O man the new kids dating Bella _

_Finally, someone who likes Bella for being herself, I'm glad Edward and her are together. Are they, I won't pry. _

I smiled at the last thought of non other than Angela Webber. The only kind human here I could stand

"Which class you in Edward" Bella asked at the side of me

"What have you got" I asked

"I asked first" she smiled

"So?" I replied

She giggled "I have art now"

"What a coincidence so do I"

She laughed and I saw everyone stare

_Is she…happy?_

I rolled my eyes

"Edward, don't be silly"

"I'm not, I'll ask Mrs., Cope to change my schedule to yours, to say for your need of help"

"I don't need help Edward" she scolded

"No, but I do with all of these people thinking"

She rolled her eyes and smiled again

"I'll see you soon Bella" I said kissing her forehead shocking people we walked by

"Could you stop provoking them" she sighed

"I'm not doing anything" I whispered innocently

She rolled her brown orbed eyes again "Suuuurrree your not" she said sarcastically

I chuckled and went off, leaving Bella to walk in her art class until I came back.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I walked back into the class and saw Bella sitting next to Angela

"Hello ladies"

"Hi Edward" Angela smiled

"I can't believe you" Bella chuckled

"Sorry?" I asked taking a seat next to her

"You actually changed your schedule for me?"

"Awww" Angela cooed beside Bella

"Don't encourage him Ange"

"Why not? That's such a cute thing to do" Angela was still cooing

Bella giggled and then took my hand in her stroking my knuckles with her thumb, just like I did this morning to her.

"Thank you" she smiled

"Not a problem" I kissed her knuckles

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, I was informed you would be joining us today"

I nodded

"Well we're just going to draw fruit today" he said and walked away I rolled my eyes

"Not a fan of drawing fruit" Bella teased

"No, it's always the same thing" I moaned

She scoffed

"So how are you Angela?" I asked

"Fine, fine Ben's taking me out tonight" she said excitedly

"Things progressing with you two then?" Bella asked smiling her happiness towards her true friend

"Yes" she sighed in content "He should be here soon anyway, he said he had tro help his dad out with something"

We both nodded and we continued with the fruit drawing

_O man, Angela's going to be devastated, even though she won't show it. _

I snapped my head up and I knew Bella could sense it

"Edward?" she asked

I concentrated on the thoughts of Ben again

_I really hate disappointing Angela, but I had to give the last of my money to the debt people, my parents and I are trying our best but, I guess we're just going to have to move, I can't be away from Angela though._

I bit my lip and leaned in to Bella's ear

"Would you like to go out tonight?"

She looked at me funny

"Where?"

"Out to dinner"

"You don't eat" she said but then recognition was in her face "Did Ben cancel?"

"He's about to; he spent the last of his money to pay the debt of his house"

She nodded and said "Of course, but does this mean then we're going out on a date?"

I smiled

"Yes" I whispered in her ear, sending chills and her giggling

"That tickles" she smiled as did I, I loved to see my angel happy

"Hi Ben" Angela welcomed

"Hi" Ben said sheepishly a look of disappointment on his face I saw Angela knew what he was going to say, her face falling ever so slightly

"Ben, could I have a word a lunch please"

"Yes sure Edward" he sat down next to Angela looking uncomfortable

"Hey, it's fine Ben" she kissed his cheek and he held her hand

"I really am sorry Ange, it's just…"

"Its fine Ben, everything's fine" she smiled

I could see Bella at the corner of my eye looking at me in sadness

………………………………………………………………………………………………

LUNCH HALL

"So Ben, myself and Bella are going out tonight would you like to come?"

Ben looked at me shocked, we were sitting at my table, Angela and Bella were taking to the rest of my family

"Em, thanks Edward but you don't have to…"

"Nonsense, Bella's been telling me you two have been the friends who have stuck by her"

"Yes but…"

"No buts Ben, you and Angela are joining me and Bella to dinner tonight"

Ben smiled

"Thanks Edward I owe you big time"

"Don't think anything of it"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was linking Bella to my car when she stiffened

"Bella?"

"Another one" she gasped

"Another ghost?"

She nodded

"It's the one which died here"

"I thought…"

"No" she shook her head "it wasn't the little girl, it's someone else"

I looked to my family who were just coming out now

"Who?"

"I don't know" she said shakily

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

"The ghost, it wasn't the little girl, it's still here"

"Who is it?" Emmett asked worrying over Bella

"I-I don't know but she's been dead for a while" Bella whispered

"Let's get inside"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We traveled to my house again.

"Esme?" I shouted

"Yes?" she saw Bella "O Bella, sweetheart what's wrong"

"She's seeing things again"

"What are you seeing Bella?" Esme asked

Bella shook her head "It's not clear"

"We'll figure it our love" I reassured her stroking her arm

She nodded and leaned onto my shoulder


	7. Chapter 7

**My deepest apologies for the wait, I'm kind of having a tense week sending me to have a difficult time writing the stories, **

**It's weird I feel upset for some reason. Anyway I won't babble on about my life, here is the chapter you've been waiting for. I present to you Chapter 7 enjoy x**

Chapter 7

"Can I sleep?" she asked beside me still in the living room

"Of course" I picked her up bridal style and ran to my room. I set her down on the sheets of the bed

"Will you help me?" she whispered

"I will help you find out who it is Bella" I whispered back

She smiled and stroked my cheek "Thank you"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day in school the gossip was still active.

"Hey Edward?" Mike Newton greeted me when I sat down at my Biology place

"What!" I hissed

"You and Bella" he smirked

"What of it" I hissed again glaring at him

"Well come one…what she like in bed?"

I got up and pinned him to the wall by his collar of the shirt

"You dare talk about Bella like that again" I hissed

"Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner had just entered the room with the rest of the wide eyed class "Let Mr. Newton go now"

I glared at Mike again, flaring my nostrils in anger. I shrugged him off my hands

Mike looked at bit sketchiest his heart beat beating rapidly.

"Now Mr. Cullen go to the principal's office now please" Mr. Banner instructed me

I nodded, still glaring at Mike

"Watch your back" I hissed, Mike swallowed

I was walking down the hall way whispering curses towards the vial Mike Newton

"Trouble Edward?" I heard a voice beside me I turned to see Bella smiling

"How did you…"

"I heard you" she said

"I'm sorry Bel…" she reached up and kissed my cheek I stood there wide eyed

"What was that for?"

"For sticking up for me, nobodies done that before" she looked up at me and smiled

I smiled widely

"Come on, let's defend you" she said linking me, I chuckled

We had told the principal Mike had said something offence about Bella and I was acting on instinct to defend Bella

"I understand that Edward, but we can't have any fights in this school"

"I assure you it'll never happen again sir"

"I hope not Mr. Cullen" he said seriously

I nodded

"You and Miss. Swan may leave"

"Thank you sir" Bella replied smiling

"Sooooo, you went to the principal's office" Emmett said smiling

"Emmett" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose

"What, I want to ask you what your first rebel experience was"

I was about to reply but I heard the vile thoughts of Newton

_My god look at Bell in that tight top…god what I wouldn't do to fuck her_

I growled

"Edward" Rose asked

"Newton" I hissed

"What's he doing?"

"I bet it's what he wished he was doing right bro?" I looked towards Emmett and he was being serious, no joking

"Correct"

we all looked towards Newton

"Rose?"

I saw Rosalie walk up to Mike

"Hey, you harassing my sister?"

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered

_O shit what have I done_ he thought pathetically

"My sister, Bella, what have you been saying about her?"

"N-Nothing" he stuttered again "Honest"

"O, so my brother got sent to the principals office for nothing did he? Well?"

"God, Bella must mean a lot to Rose, she's never acted like this before" Emmett whispered

"You say one word about Bella Newton" she hissed his surname "I swear you'll be sorry got it?"

"Yes s-sorry"

She walked back to the table with the looks of shocked people behind her

"Now, where's Bella?" she sighed happily

We all looked at her shocked

"What, she's like family to me" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Bella" Alice sang

"Yes?" she asked smiling walking over to Rose and hugging her "Thank you" she whispered

"Not a problem" Rose smiled and sat back down next to her husband. Bella walked over to me and sat down kissing my cheek

"Hey" she took a sip of her Pepsi Max.

"O Bella, I meant to tell you we're going shopping tomorrow" Alice said excitedly

"O Alice, I don't really shop" Bella said squinting her eyes

"Nonsense, you need some clothes and we'll help you find them"

Bella sighed and shook her head realizing Alice wasn't going to give up

"If we must"

……………. ……………………… ………………… ………………

"You don't have to do this" I said to her

"It's fine, your sisters are right, I do need new clothes" she reassured me by cradling my hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze. I smiled and linked our fingers together which were on the gear shaft.

We arrived at my home for about 10:00

"O Bella I'm so excited" Alice sang

"Alice I have a few suggestions"

"Shoot"

I shot her a puzzled look wouldn't she know already?

"I don't want any girly stuff, I want grown up stuff, I want to look responsible which means no pink, purple, yellow or any other bright colors right?"

Alice huffed "Fine" she sulked and made her way to the car

"I'll see you later" she whispered giving me a kiss on the cheek again

"I'll see you soon" I mirrored her movement, wishing so badly that it would have been our lips which have met instead

When Bell, Esme, Alice and Rosalie drove off myself and the boys were going hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi **

**Sorry for the wait but here is chapter 8: **

**_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**

Chapter 8

Bella had just returned from shopping with Rosalie and Alice.

"Hello love" I greeted her smiling

"Hey" she replied, linking Rosalie

"How was it?"

I saw Alice slam the door and run into the house

"Alice?" I asked

"Nothing" she hissed, Jasper was following shortly behind

"She's in a mood because Bella preferred my style of clothing than Alice's"

"Ah" I said sheepishly "Bella, how could you…"

"See it?" she asked smiling

"Yes"

"I'm not sure, like I said before it's like a fuzzy TV, can just barely see but I can feel the shape and material"

"Emmett, help with the shopping" Rose shouted in the house

Emmett came out with a mood

"Don't Emmett" rose warned

"Fine" he sighed and kissed her on the lips he went to the first bag and he smiled

"Victoria Secret?" he started to picture Rose in an outfit I cringed

"Emmett" I hissed

He rolled his eyes

"What? Like you wouldn't like to see Bella in it?"

I was about to respond when Esme came out

"Emmett Cullen don't annoy your brother" she warned helping Rosalie with another box

I shot a thank you look towards Esme.

Bella stiffened beside me

"Bella?"

She screamed and clutched her sides

"Bella!" I asked panicked holding her tightly towards me as I made my way into the house just in time as she collapsed into agony.

"Bella, where does it hurt" I asked in a shaky voice

"Everywhere" she whispered

"Get her to the bed, Carlisle should be here soon" Esme said clicking her phone shut.

2 hours later I was tapping my foot impatiently for some news of Bella, my father was up there right now seeing to her.

"Calm down bro" Emmett said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry"

"Don't sweat it" he said walking up to his wife who was deeply worried about Bella also

I saw Carlisle come out of the room

"What's wrong dad" I asked walking up to him

"I'm not sure completely, but when Bella regained consciousness she told me it happens when the ghost is angry, extremely so, when it's trying to posses her body so in a way she can relive it"

"Like the little girl in the morgue?" asked Alice

"Yes, but some ghosts actually want her to go to that place, because it holds much more powerful visions"

"That's weird" Emmett spoke truthfully

"I know, but Bella's only human, so it can put a lot of strain on her body" he looked at me "She's awake if you want to see her"

I nodded

"We'll go out to hunt to give you two privacy" Esme said gently towards me, she linked with her husbands arm and led him towards the door

"Hey bro" Emmett whispered

"What?"

"Use protection….ow Rose I was kidding"

She rolled her eyes and went out to the rest of the family; Emmett smirked at me one last time before joining them. I chuckled before going in and seeing Bella.

"Hey" she said sitting up when she saw me.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her, she shrugged

"I'm fine I guess, just wish they would stop trying to hold me down" she chuckled

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows together

"Not protecting you"

She chuckled

"You can't protect me from the dead Edward" she said, she sniffed the air "It should be raining soon, play with me?"

Play with me. Those three words she just said triggered the male human hormones in my system, I wonder had she ever been with a man before

"Edward" she gasped

"What"? I asked bring my self into a composed state

"Why would you ask that" she said not looking directly at me

"Ask what Bella"

"If I've ever been with a man" she looked down blushing, did I say that out load? Of course you did Edward unlike you she can't read minds

"I'm sorry Bella" I said sincerely

"It's fine, and the answer to your question is no I've never been with a man, never had a kiss"

I looked at her she has never been kissed before? Not that I'm to talk but she's beautiful.

"Edward?"

"Sorry, em Bella?"

"Yes"

I moved closer on the bed so I was nearer to her

"I would like to try on ehting if it's alright with you?"

she smiled slightly and said "Yes" in a breathless whisper

I smiled slightly and began to move forward. I felt my breath pick up ever so slightly. I was now touching her nose with mine. Bella's eyes closed ever so slightly and I notced her breathing pick up slightly also.

I brushed my lips with her and she puckered her ruby lips towards me. I smiled and leaned in properly until I met my lips with hers.

The kiss was much better than I ever thought of. Her lips were soft and she tasted like strawberry.

She threded her fingers through my hair making me moan. She msiled underneath the kiss.

I made my hands on her waist tighting her towards me ever so slightly.

We broke away breathlessly

"Bella" I gasped

"Yes?"

"Would you be my girlfriend"

she laughed

"I'm sorry Edward" she apologized "Of course I'll be your girlfriend"

"Thank you" I laughed

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend" she giggled

"Yes of course I will you silly girl" kiss "Come on then, it's raining"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, sorry for the long update. I just wanted to finish my Forbidden sequel story, and it's done :).**

**This chapter contains Bella's POV for the first time. And you'll all get to see who the girl is a little clearer. **

**Remember to review and vote on the poll if you haven't already.**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Chapter 9

Myself and Bella were dancing in the rain at the moment. Until the clouds covered up the rain and made the air smell of dry wet rain.

"Come on" I laughed, she smiled but then went still, her face looked like what Alice did when she was having a vision

"Bella?"

"The woods" she squeezed her eyes shut "Come on, we need to go in, his voice is calling me"

"I can't here…"

"His ghost Edward" she stressed

"O"

"Please run"

"Hop on" I picked her up so she was on my back and I ran straight through the forest

"Turn right" she asked still holding onto me "Left slightly, stop" she didn't need to tell me. I could smell the blood. She got off my back and started to walk straight forward

"Bella wait" I hissed catching u to her she led me towards an emty patch in the forest where we saw a man lying on the ground in the form of a spread eagle.

"Don't stop me what ever happens" she whispered to me "Promise" she looked towards me

"Yes" I promised, she nodded happy with my answer.

She walked towards the corpse standing over it. She knelt down slowly and did the same as she did for the little girl. She put her fingers over is lips and closed her eyes.

She flinched back ever so slightly and I thought I heard something move in the woods.

"Coats" she whispered

"Sorry?"

"Long black coats, no robes" she corrected "and red eyes" Vampires I immediately thought

"The blood is still fresh" she said getting up

"How can you tell?" I asked moving towards her so I was now beside her and the body

"The blood smells fresh, not 15 minutes ago was when this took place" she looked towards me "We need a meeting with your family, too many people are dying"

I nodded and set her on my back while I ran to the house.

My family were gathered in the living room while Bella told the family of the man in the woods.

"Bella, what about the one in Forks High" Alice asked

"I'm not sure, but I know she's female, red hair, black eyes, she wears a sliver silk dress it looks like a prom thing"

"Prom for what, we have a couple here" Rosalie questioned

"I'm not sure" Bella said frustrated she started to rub the side of her temples. I rubbed her arms in comfort. "Anyway we need to deal with this murder right now"

"The way you described it Bella it sounded like the Volturi" Carlisle spoke with a frown

"What would the Volturi be doing here" Esme asked a little concerned

"I don't think so" Bella said "Nomadic vampires eyes are more like a ruby red, these ones were crossed, like a burgundy"

"That's odd" Alice mentioned

"Could you see the future Alice? To check if the Volturi" she nodded and closed her eyes.

"I could go there" Jasper offered "I might recognize something"

"That's probably a good idea. Myself and Emmett will go with you"

Emmett and Jasper stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back soon"

"I'll go back to the school, see if I can see anything" her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Not alone" I sternly said

"No, the girls and Carlisle could come if they wanted" she replied responsible, I nodded liking that idea better.

Bella's POV

While Edward and his brothers went back to the forest. The rest of the Cullen's came with me to the school.

I could feel Rose hold my arm close to her. We were both walking down the halls.

"What else does he say"? She asked, I could tell she wasn't looking at me and her posture stiff. I heard her breathing quicken at the thought of him.

"He showed me what you look liked back then" I trailed the wall. Getting the odd texture of posters, I felt a bit of soft fabric which told me were in B block. Where they held the art classes. "he shown me he used to send you flowers, roses sorry I should say"

I felt her nod her head.

"I'll just check in here, will you be aright?"

"Yes" I smiled softly; her cold skin left me and walked away.

_Help me _I someone whisper. I walked forward steady and slow. The walls were cut short when I felt the cold metal lockers. The engraved numbers I passed went from 3-9. _Stop _the girl whispered.

I thought back, who was locker 9? Or who once _was_ locker 9?

I shuddered and saw a flash before my eyes. I could vaguely see the corridors. This was the bit which upset me the most. Being able to see every now and then only when the flashes accrued. It's like taken a toy away from a child which it loved. Just plain cruel.

I saw a girl next to me, her red hair was tied up in a pony tail. She sighed and stuffed the history books into her locker. I saw she had another book. Silver dance.

"Josephine" she turned her head and then she was gone, along with my sight. Again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please remember to review x and again I'm sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**Enjoy :)**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I began to walk down the halls again. My high heeled shoes echoed through the quit halls.

I stopped in my tracks. Someone was here and I don't think it was the Cullen's.

Someone was in front of me, I just couldn't see. I put my hand out and felt cold stiff cheeks. I could tell it was a woman.

I felt her move her arm and touch my shoulder. I closed my eyes tight and saw the image in front of me. A boy was hovering over me. I breathing was irregular. I begged him to stop he had something in his hand, I couldn't see it clearly, I could feel something else on my face which was causing my breathing to become harsh and difficult.

The black figure above me moved, so he was now crouching down. And then blackness.

"Bella?" I heard someone call my voice in the background "Bella are you alright?"

I couldn't move. I could tell I wasn't in school. The smell was different it was sweet and mouthwatering, strawberries?

"Alice what happened" I heard a voice hiss, I knew it was Edward.

"Don't blame me" she hissed back.

"Stop" I croaked out

"O Bella" I felt him come beside me and knew I was lying on the bed "Are you alright"

I nodded and gently sat up with the support of Edward.

"What happened" I recognized the calm voice of Carlisle.

"I saw her sort of, she was putting something in her locker, number 9. and then I saw a book named Silver dance"

"The silver dance is like a winter one, where everyone wears silver or white to give sort of like a little Christmas effect" Rosalie mentioned.

"And I heard someone shout her name, Josephine"

They were silent.

"It doesn't ring a bell" Emmett spoke; I could now tell he was stood next to Rosalie.

"Right well, I think Bella needs some rest" Carlisle said, I nodded gratefully.

"Do you want me to stay?" Edward asked, still beside me.

"Please, I want to talk to you" I said squeezing his hand.

I heard the footsteps begin to echo out of the room.

"Are we in your room?" I asked

"Yes" he replied he hugged me "Thank god your ok" he whispered in my hair, one of his hands were on my back while the other one held my head towards him. I smiled and hugged him back,

"You alright" I asked, I was a little worried for Edward; I know he was a vampire, but he wasn't invincible.

"You silly girl" he chuckled "Of course I'm alright" he pulled back and touched his forehead to mine. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

I chuckled softly "Yes"

Edward tilted my head up using his forehead and stoked his lips to mine again. Just to make sure I wanted it. I parted my lips slightly to give him encouragement.

He finally molded our lips together. I fisted my hand into his thick locks and held him in place.

He tilted his head to the side to deepen it slightly. Kissing Edward was something sensational.

I pulled him to me forcefully, causing him to moan ever so quietly that I barley heard it.

Edward's hands held my waist while my other hand went to the bottom of my neck.

He gently pushed me back so I was now lying down and he was hovering me.

Both of our breathing became harder, which I found a little funny considering Edward doesn't have to breathe.

Eventually, after a life time of blissful kissing we pulled away. I stroked Edward's face and felt his eyes still closed.

I smiled and felt his eyes begin to open; I let my fingers trail down off his eyelids and down to his cheek. He smiled down at me.

SCHOOL

Today was the Monday, and I had left the Cullen home to come to my own. I began to dress in the clothes Rosalie had bought me. black leggings. A black long sleeved cardigan and a low cut purpled design top. I had yet to figure out how I could know colors and see items. I wanted to cry when it disappeared again. I wore black leather high heeled boots and a gold colored chained necklace.

I walked out and heard Edward

"You look beautiful" he said taking my hand and leading me into the car.

"Thank you" I nodded and stepped into the car.

We drove to car with Clair de lune filling the car. We arrived and Edward helped me out but I closed my eyes and swallowed.

A girl was getting into her car when someone turned her round.

"Josephine" the boy smiled at her. His eyes dark blue and slightly spiked hair.

"Hey" she smiled hugging herself close to him

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes" she asked eagerly

"Will you so me the honor of going to the Silver dance with me"

"I would be honored" Josephine squealed and hugged and kissed him.

I came out and heard Edward

"Are you ok?"

I nodded not being able to respond.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Bella had been quit recently and I was worried about her. Ever since the other day in the car park she had been acting strangely, she just said she needed a word with Rosalie and go away. It was lunch and I walked up to our usually table to see Rosalie and Bella absent again.

"Hey Edward" they greeted

"Hello, Emmett has Rosalie said anything to you, about the conversations of her and Bella?"

"No, but I need to ask her about that because she's been acting weird also"

"Hello" Rosalie had come up with Bella at her side

"Everything ok?" Jasper asked

"Of course" Bella replied sitting down next to me

"Hey Freak" Mike was addressing Bella

"Michel, what can I do for you" she asked politely

"Nothing, just wanted to call you a freak" he said smiling

"Tell me Michael, did it hurt when you landed on your face?" she asked

"What?" he asked. Bella tripped him up with her foot and he landed straight onto the floor. Screaming in pain. Jasper held his breath just to make sure. If any blood came out.

"YOU STUPID COW" He yelled, Bella just smiled and turned her head towards me.

"So, what were you talking about before we arrived"

I just looked at her as Newton was being dragged away by Tyler and Eric. I laughed as did my family at her calmness.

Bella's POV

All this week I had been seeing more and more of Royce and I told Rosalie, she was worried that maybe there was a way to bring him back. I reassured her there was no way that could happen. She was just uneasy that he was watching over her.

I had felt proud of myself when I tripped up Newton and led him to have a bloody nose; the smell of copper, rust filled my breathing air. And made me a little sick.

I closed my eyes

"_No please don't" _

"_Shut up" he hissed, I didn't recognize the voice _

_then there was a sheen of plastic over me. I couldn't breath, I felt my self choke. My hearing became impossible to hear anything but the fuzzy distant voice of him keeping telling me to shut up. _

"Bella" I heard.

I realized I was lying down,

"Bella are you alright?" Edward voice soothed me right away

"Yes, of course I am thank you"

"What happened?" Alice's voice echoed in my ears

"I think I know how she died"

**Please remember to review xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait. I will really try to update this story more often promise. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

I had driven us back to the house. Bella was still getting her breathing back.

"Bella how can you see things?"

"I'm not sure" she rubbed her temples again "Ever since I can remember I've seen them, usually there not this bad"

I swallowed, I hated seeing her upset.

"What's worse? Seeing them? or hearing them"?

"Well, when I get a flash of their past I can see them. But honestly the worse part is. When they've stopped showing their past I go blind again. It's weird but it's like I can see again, I just want to be normal sort off. And every time my sight goes away I feel pain"

I gulped again

"Have you gone to doctors, see if they can do anything about your sight?"

"They said because of the acid it was impossible, and besides I've accepted the fact I'm blind. To see again it would be weird I would be on edge again just waiting for it to happen, for me to loose my sight again" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry my love" I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles she smiled towards me

"Thank you and you shouldn't be sorry"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

We arrived at my home, Esme was just heading out.

"Sorry dears I won't be long"

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the sofa waiting for Edward to back downstairs. When I saw a flash come to my eyes

_Me and Edward were in his room. We were dancing to a song which I hadn't heard before. I vaguely saw I was wearing a dress and Edward was wearing a tux. He was swaying me slightly form side to side. _

_He then trailed his fingers up my arm sending me to shiver and have Goosebumps on my arm. _

_He gently slide the strap of my shoulder exposing my now bar shoulder. We looked at each other intensely. He leaned forward and kissed me slowly, grazing his tongue on my lower lip for access, I obliged. My breath quickened as I threaded my hands through his hair. He moaned and grasped my waist with one hand while the other one led from my shoulder to the back of the dress where the zipper was. He gently began to undo it. _

Just as it was getting more intense something flashed before my eyes again

_A woman walking home from work. When someone stabbed her from behind. With that and the smack on the pavement she was dead instantly. Then she turned her head to me._

"_Help me" _

I gasped for air

"Bella? Are you alright"

"No" I shook my head, I thought back to the vision, and saw if there was my clue to tell me the exact location she was in, I saw a sign behind her SEATTLE TIME 6:10.

"We have to go to Seattle now" I said standing up

"Why" I felt him stand up with me

"A woman is about to get killed what time is it?"

"10 past 5"

"Drive fast we have 20 minutes before she dies"


	13. Chapter 13

**Please remember to review this chapter, thanks x**

Chapter 13

We walked down the alley way where the man was going to stab the woman. We heard the clicking of heels.

"Hey I'll be home soon ok? I love you too" I heard the phone click off and then heavier footsteps.

"When he gets into the alley knock him out or something"

"Ok" Edward whispered in my ear, I shuddered and he smiled

"Not the time" I smirked.

Edward left my side and I heard a whack and the woman squeaked. I reassured her and she went off still a little startled and then something flashed before my eyes.

"_Josephine is John still taking you to the dance?" _

"_Yes" she smiled blissfully _

"_We better get our dresses now" her friend suggested, the girl's slightly red/brown hair reminded me of someone. _

"_Josephine are you sure about John I mean to me he's a little creepy" her friends chuckled nervously_

"_I am" she sighed "There's just something about him which makes me need him" she smiled. Her friend was not reassured; she still worried for her friend. Her friend looked at me. _

'_Help her'_

I came out of my vision. Edward was by my side holding me up.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine" I touched his arm "Really I just…saw her with her friend"

"What happened?" he asked, Edward guided me out of the alley way and towards his car.

"Well, her friend was asking if she was sure this John was the right person for her"

"John?"

"Yes, I don't see him very clearly when he talks to her. I've lived in Forks my whole life. I've no idea who John is"

"I'll ask" he opened the door for me. I smiled up at him.

He got in his side of the car and drove off.

"Edward thank you" I whispered looking down

"What for?" I could feel his eyes on me

"For helping me, for not thinking I was a total freak"

He chuckled "Bella, vampire remember and I've got a sister who sees the future"

"Yes but I'm human and I'm blind"

I heard his fabric shift, he shrugged "It doesn't make anything change, I still care for you" he held my hand in his. I felt my eyes fill up with tears I held them back and bit my lip.

"Edward pull over"

"Why?" but he did it non the less. He cut the engine. I put my seat belt off and straddled him. I held his precious sculptured face in my hands. I felt where his lips were and bent down.

My kiss to him was gentle our lips barley brushing. Edward held my face also he traced my cheeks down to my neck where he cradled me in his grip.

I pulled back and smiled

"What was that for?" he asked I heard a smile in his voice

I shook my head and climbed off him sitting back in my seat

"Just for caring and being there for me" our hands were still entwined he brought my hand towards his lips and kissed my knuckles

"I'll always be there for you Bella, always"

"And I you"

I felt his lips smile again.

**********************

We arrived back at Edward's home and he led me in. our hands still entwined.

"Everyone is back"

I nodded; Edward opened the front door and led me in

"Bella" they all shouted, I felt someone's arms wrapped around me

"Thank god we thought you were hurt, both of you" it was Rosalie who's arms were wrapped around me.

"We're fine" Edward reassured them all, I felt his arm come around my waist. Rose let loose her grip.

"Bella it's raining" Emmett squealed like a girl I laughed and we all went out. Edward picked me up bridal style and twirled me round. I held on to him tight even though I knew he wouldn't let me go.

"Bella's it's getting late" Carlisle shouted

"Yes dad" I replied

He chuckled.

"Come on" Edward kissed my wet nose and ran us inside. I set me down on his bed. And went to get my pajamas.

"Here Alice gave you some of hers"

"Thanks" I felt the fabric and shook my head "Silk"

He laughed "Yes"

I rolled my eyes and went in the bathroom to change. I washed my face and walked back to the bed. Edward had already pulled the sheets back so I could get in.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

I lay down on his chest while he hummed me to sleep.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I was wearing my black velvet boned corset with tight lacing and underneath I wore my white strapless shirt. I wore my blue jeans with black high heeled court shoes.

Edward had brought the car round and we drove to school.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

4th period

I had told Edward I would be with them in a minute I just needed to do something

"Don't be too long" he kissed me quickly on the lips before going off to class.

I nodded and walked towards the bathrooms.

I was walking towards the lunch hall when he talked to me again

"Hello again Bella"

"Royce" I whispered quietly

"Have you decided yet?"

"I've already told you no" I snarled "After what you did to her" I shook my head trying to get rid of the images in my mind which he shown me

"But think Bella of it Bella, I can give you what you've desired, I can give you your sight Bella"

Just to prove his point my sight was back. I gasped at what I saw. I realized I was looking into the cafeteria and I saw them all in clear view.

But I saw Edward first.

He was truly beautiful his bronze thick hair pointing in every direction. His black tight top shown his muscles and his baggy jeans were obviously an Alice gift. He was beautiful.

"Think of it Bella, you can see him all the time" Royce whispered in my ear. "or if you wish to not bring me back" he shrugged. Then my sight was gone.

"No" I cried

"Think about my offer Bella"

Then he was gone. I felt my eyes burn with the tears which were about to come down my face I had to go, I couldn't let them see this especially not Edward. I walked away from school and to my home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Edward's POV**

We were waiting in the cafeteria for Bella but she never shown up. I skipped class to go and find her. I breathed in the air and caught the scent of Freesia I followed it and it led to her house. I heard cries inside I rushed in not taking into account my speed.

I ran upstairs and saw her in the corner of her bedroom crying.

"Bella" I sighed and cradled her in my grasp. She latched onto me for dear life

"I'm sorry Edward"

"What for?" I frowned looking down at her

"For going away"

"Don't apologize what happened?"

"Royce" she whispered I felt my whole body stiffen "He said I could bring him back and if I did he would give me my sight back" she looked up at me her brown eyes looking into my golden one's "He did Edward, he gave me my sight for a second before returning me to blind" she wept in my arms putting her head on my shoulder "I'm not bringing him back Edward but you have to realize how hard it is sometimes for you to have something back which you've lost"

I nodded "I understand Bella" I kissed her head. I closed my eyes and just let her weep. Royce was teasing her and I hated him more for that

"You have to tell Rosalie" she whispered to me, her eyes drooping

"I will"

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

When Bella had finally gone to sleep I carried her to her bed and lay her down pulling the covers round her so she wouldn't get cold.

I ran towards my house and told everyone the news.

Everyone was in shock Rosalie was fuming though, even Emmett couldn't control her anger

"That bastered" she hissed "How dare he do that to Bella"

I nodded as all of us did.

"Look, Royce told Bella that she was the one to bring him back, I don't think Bella knows how to, so we need to find out for ourselves"

"Why?" Esme asked

"Just in case Bella accidentally does something to trigger it"

Bella's POV

My head was banging like there was something trying to get out.

"Bella"

"Go away Royce" I hissed

"Why? Have I done something to upset you?" he chuckled

"You're sick"

"Yes I am. I'm sick and tired of being in bloody Limbo, I just want to talk to her, then I'll go"

"And rape other people and kill them, I would never bring someone like you back"

I felt something on my led and I jerked back

"The more time I spend with you the more closer I get" I felt his breath on my face and I was scared "If you don't bring me back little girl, you'll think Rosalie got off easily" then I heard silence. I whimpered and cried on my bed. I curled in my bed sheets. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to do something, now!

Edward's POV

I was sitting in my room listening to my music, Rose came in my room

"Hi how are you" I asked she shrugged

"Pissed still, I can't believe he would do this"

"Are you actually shocked Rose" I questioned

"No" she sighed sadly, "I'm worried about her" she admitted, I knew she thought as Bella as a sister.

"I am also, I'm going to visit her now, see if she's awake do you want…"

"NO!" We both heard Alice shout, we ran into the living room

"What is it Alice" Jasper asked holding her sides. I read her vision I saw Bella on the La Push cliffs she jumped

"NO!" I roared I ran towards the La Push cliffs not caring if I was breaking the treaty, right now Bella was going to do something stupid. I arrived on top of the cliffs and saw her just sitting there.

"Bella?"

She didn't turn her head she just looked straight on, I saw her jump slightly and knew she wasn't scared by my presence but she was crying. I walked forward and sat next to her.

"I thought about doing it, I did" she nodded and then shook her head "But I couldn't do it to Charlie, to your family, to you" she looked at me and I looked into her now light brown eyes. "I'm, sorry, I thought if I was dead" I shuddered "He would go away and leave but I see now, that there will be others he could contact. I couldn't do that I needed to figure so much out" she held her head and I cradled her to me

"I'll be ok Bella I promise you we'll figure all of this out"

**********************

Bella's POV

Edward had hold of me on the cliffs while we just sat there, not saying a word that was until I felt Edward stiffen, I could feel someone else presence

"You broke the treaty" I looked confused at Edward

"Bella?"

"Jake" I asked "That you"?

"Yes what're you doing with him?"

"I was about to do something stupid sort of and Edward helped me, look I didn't realize me acting so foolishly would get Edward here, I forgot about Alice and her…unusual talent" I paused and when no one stopped me I carried on "Look I'll talk to you all later but please don't blame Edward or any of the other Cullen's for my stupid behavior"

"Aright"

"Come on Bella" Edward picked me up bridal style and ran. I loved it when he ran.

"Don't ever do that to me again ok" he kissed my forehead

"Ok" I agreed

**I know it's short but I haven't updated this in a while so I thought better short then nothing right? **

**Please remember to review and I promise in future I'll make it longer **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Bella's POV

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt my eyes open, I sighed, closing my eyes and opening them isn't a difference, I still see black. Then another vision came along

"_Josephine you look lovely" _

"_Thank you but I'm wearing jeans and a top" she blushed _

"_You always look beautiful" he kissed her and she closed her eyes she put more into the kiss. _

"_Now now enough of that and to your classes" the teacher said, I couldn't believe my eyes it was Mr. Banner he was still teaching there? God how old was he_

"_Ok Mr. Banner sorry we'll go now" she kissed him goodbye and then skipped off to class. _

I gasped when I came out of the vision

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked

"I'm fine" I smiled I reached out for his face and caressed his cheek "Just another vision"

He smiled and kissed my palm

"How are you" he asked coming to lye down on the bed

"I'm better thanks"

"Well I'm sorry for a mood kill but Alice wants to get you ready for school"

"Alice no" I shouted

"Please Bella" I could tell she was in the room. The bed shifted

"No Alice please let me just dress myself"

"No you get Rosalie to do it all the time"

"Yes but why have I seen you taking over me at the school dance?"

She went silent "You saw that"

"Yes I did and that is why I ask Rose to help me dress"

She stomped off I rolled my eyes

Edward came towards me and kissed my lips, the cruel part was, I wanted to _see_ his face, not just touch it.

He parted my lips and let his tongue seek into my mouth., I gasped. He tasted like oranges. Edward pushed me down on the bed and I could feel him hover over me.

"Edward" I gasped when he pulled back, his hands trailing up my legs, he had never gone this far before. I smiled mentally.

"Hey bro we were….o sorry" Emmett laughed and ran off

"God I'm going to kill him" Edward hissed.

"Anyway, in my vision I saw Mr. Banner"

Edward went silent "Was he the one who killed her?"

"No, I don't think so, there's always a boy with her or she's talking about this boy, I can never actually get a read of who he is" I sighed in frustration

"We'll figure it out" he said before kissing my lisp again

"Get dressed you two and come to school" Emmett shouted

"Defiantly going to kill him" Edward sighed, I giggled and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Hang on while I go and hit him," I felt the bed shift. I sighed. Then I felt something hurt my chest.

"Ah"

then it got worse, it was like something was trying to get out of my chest. I screamed and arched off the bed.

"Bella" I heard Edward's panicked voice

"It hurts…ahhhhh" my body started to burn all over "O god" I screamed

"What's wrong?" I heard Carlisle ask. I felt someone hold me down, it wasn't Edward.

"EDWARD" I screamed I felt something else. It was pain, and hurt. I was crying

"This is what I will do to you Bella if you don't bring me back" Royce! He was doing this to me

"STOP IT NOW"

"Bella who's doing it" Edward asked panicked

"Edward get me it now" Carlisle ordered. I could tell it was Carlisle who was holding me down by how near he was.

I felt a rush of wind as quickly as it came Edward was back again. I felt something sharp pierce my skin.

"NO" I shouted again, the pain was easing off and my breathing started to return to normal. I will never forget what Royce had just done.

"Don't make" I said. I felt myself slipping; I was growing tired "Edward I"

"I'm here Bella" he kissed my forehead "I'm here" he repeated

Edward's POV

We left Bella in my room. She was sleeping under the covers I had wrapped around her.

We sat in the living room

"Carlisle what the hell just happened"

"I have no idea Edward"

"I think I do" we all turned to Rosalie "I think _Royce_ did that to her" she hissed as we all did

"Bastered" I hissed

"What are we going to do" Esme asked, her hand over her mouth_. My poor daughter going through that pain._ Carlisle wrapped his arm around her. Jasper was trying to calm us down but it didn't work "We can't just let this continue" Esme continued "What if he does something worse to her"

* * *

**SCHOOL **

Bella was still sleeping when we left her. Esme said she would call us if anything happened. We were in the lunch hall, Angela and Ben sat with us today. I pretended to eat some bread. I looked up and sat there in shock.

Royce was at the window smirking at me. I growled. Everyone looked at me like I was mad.

As quick he was there he was gone. I stood up and told my sibling I was going home because I didn't feel well. I had to check on Bella to see if she was alright.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"_I'm so excited" Josephine squealed to her friend _

"_So am I, that dress looks perfect on you"_

"_Thanks, what dress you going to wear"_

"_I'm not sure yet"_

"_I'll help" Josephine offered to her friend _

"_Are you sure, I don't want t keep you" _

"_Don't be silly" Josephine waved off _

Then the vision went onto something else.

"_Are you sure?" it was Edward who asked _

"_Yes"_

_He smiled and lowered his head, he kissed my lips slowly and deliberately, felt his hands at the back of my dress, I felt him toy with something. I now realized what was happening. Edward was toying with the laces of my corset dress. I gasped _

That scene changed to something else

**I was changed to something, I couldn't hear anything. And then something slashed the back of my back. I screamed and then realized I must have screamed out load **

"Bella sweetheart" I knew I was awake now "What is it?" Esme's voice asked, I wept and hugged her.

"O Bella what's…" she gasped and one of her hands left my back. I realized my back was sore

"Esme what?"

"Bella your back is bloody; I'll go and call Carlisle"

I felt her go and heard her walked down the stairs. I tried to feel a little of my back but winced. However the bit I managed to touch I pulled back and rubbed my fingers together, something liquid held on my fingers I brought it to my nose and it smelt like Copper. I felt sick. My back was bleeding. From the whip from the dream? How is that possible

"All in due time Bella all in due time" Royce taunted

**Please review this chapter thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please vote for my story Forks player for the Cullenizer awards.**

**Go to missstrawberries home page and send her a message saying my author's name and story title. Thanks x**

**Hope you enjoy this, sorry it took so long :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**Bella's POV **

I was well enough to go back to school. Edward held my hand as we walked into the school. I heard the conversations as we passed

_I can't wait for the prom _

_I wonder if Eric will ask me _

_Why is Edward with her._

_Why is Bella with him_

I smiled and I felt Edward bury in the crook of my neck as we walked. I felt him smile. I giggled when he kissed my neck.

**LUNCH **

Edward had got me a sandwich and drink for my lunch. Emmett was complaining to Rosalie of having to wear a silver tux, I thought about that image. I smiled. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and cuddled up to me. He so cute. I kissed the top of his head.

"Stop it Edward, your making yourself look like an idiot and your making us look bad" I heard Jasper complain. I laughed. Edward didn't pay any mind to Jasper he just continued to kiss my neck. Then something came across my eyes.

_Five people in long black cloaks, there eyes deep milky red, apart from the two behind them. their eyes were a darker red. I didn't manage to see their faces because of the hoods. I did however see who they were talking to. The Cullen's._

I came out of the vision.

"Bella what did you see?"

"I saw five vampires, they were all wearing long black cloaks, three of them, their eyes were like a milky red. I didn't see them but I know their coming to talk to you. And soon"

"Alice why can't you see this?" Jasper asked

"I'm not sure, I'll check if anyone's coming to see us"

A few moments passed. And then Alice spoke again

"It's the Volturi, their paying us a visit tomorrow, I'll call Carlisle"

"Why are they coming?" Emmett asked, sounding not at all fazed by their arrival. I had heard of the Volturi when I was younger. There suppose to be the royal family of vampires.

"Carlisle asked us to continue with school and then come straight home"

"Aww crap I'm hungry" Emmett whined

"Me too" Jasper complained

I scoffed at them. Edward kissed my forehead. I turned to him and he gently kissed me on the lips. I stroked his face, feeling his strong cheekbone as he kissed me.

"Whoa please, come on guys I don't want to see that" Emmett complained

We all laughed at Emmett's discomfort.

A couple of minute later another vision appeared in front of my eyes.

_My dress was off and Edward took a moment to pull back and admirer me._

_"Your beautiful" he cooed, he leaned back down and kissed me. I felt the fabric of his shirt between my fingers. I trailed my hands down so I could feel the fabric of his tie. I loosened it and slid it off._

I came out of the vision, feeling disappointed, I want to see more.

"Bella, why are you feeling lustful" Jasper asked, too low for anyone to hear

"I'll tell you later"

he squeezed my hands and sent calm emotions to me, I smiled as a thanks to him.

* * *

Lunch was over and me and Edward made our way to Biology. Edward picked me up so my feet were hanging in the air.

"What are you doing"

"Wires on the floor, Mr. Banner's putting on a film"

I nodded

"Edward could you read his mind? See if he remembers anything about Josephine, she's got red hair I know that doesn't help but…"

"I'll see love" he kissed my lips and I was craving more and more all the time he kissed and touched me.

"Today we're watching a sex ed class, because it has come to our attention more and more of you students are…experimenting shall we say"

I heard Edward groan. I heard Edward shift his position. I smiled. I heard someone flick the light switch off. I held Edward hand and stroked his knuckles with my thumb.

**Edward's POV **

A sex Ed video, o great. Like me lusting after my incredible beautiful girlfriend wasn't enough there now making it harder. I shifted my position to get more comfortable, the strain in my pants was getting incredible tight. I felt something warm envelope my hand. I saw Bella stroking my knuckled with her cute thumb. I smiled and brought her hand up to kiss it. Bella smiled that smile which made me go weak. He head leaned on my shoulder to get more comfortable. I thought of how horrible it was we couldn't do any of that. I closed my eyes and just thought of what would never be. I would lay us on the bed. She would smile up at me and look at me with her brown doe eyes, so innocent I would think. I would lean down and kiss her pink plumb lips. Managing to snake my tongue into her mouth and thinking how incredible she tasted. I gulped. The next thing we would find our articles of clothing would be scattered across my bedroom floor. I would enter her and take in the moment of me being inside her and how warm she felt.

I felt Bella stiffen next to me, that took me out of the fantasy

"What's wrong"? I swear if it was Royce I would bring his dead ass back myself and personally kill him again and making sire he stays in hell for good where he belongs.

**Bella's POV **

"_So it's prom tonight, you going to give Josephine your precious virginity" they laughed, I could feel he was embarrassed. They were in the boys locker room getting dressed from PE. _

"_Look, it might not happen ok?" he argued_

"_O come on, have you seen Jo, man I would have tapped that ages ago" _

_his fists clenched. The anger boiling in myself was hurtful, he obviously had a temper problem. _

"_Hey listen man, we're kidding, take you time" a brown haired man said _

"_Shut up and leave him alone yes?" _

"_Whatever" they all muttered and walked out. The one who protected him came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder _

"_Listen this is yours and her first time, don't let idiots like that pressure you into anything ok?" _

"_Sure, thanks" his temper was fine and he walked out_

I came out of the vision. And I heard the class bell.

"Bella, what did you see?"

"I'll tell you later, did you see anything in Banners head"

"No. sorry love,. But we'll figure this out I promise" he kissed my cheek and I smiled.

_O Bella _

I heard Royce's voice again. I cringed into Edward's side.

"What's wrong" I felt like he had been asking me that question all day. It was rare for me to have too many visions in one day.

"I can hear Royce"

"We'll leave" I heard the tapping of buttons.

"Alice….ok…we'll be at Bella's house…ok…I don't care what Emmett and Jasper thinks is fare or not…" sigh "Fine…ok then…bye"

"What was that?" I questioned, I felt the wind braid into my hair as I stepped out fo the school with Edward close by.

"Nothing just my family being themselves"

I chuckled

* * *

**MY HOME **

I immediately relaxed as I stepped into my house.

Edward spun me around and kissed me. he moved us backwards until the back of my legs hit the couch. We fell down, Edward was being careful not to crush me. I felt something smash across his head

"What the…" Edward sat up

"Sorry" I sighed "It's my ghost"

"You have a ghost in your house"

"Yep, Blake, clean the mess up you've caused"

I heard the whatever he thrown at Edward being swept up

"I'm getting in the shower, make yourself comfortable and Blake please behave" I begged.

I had finished in my shower and found I had forgotten to get a towel.

"Edward can you go in the sliding door and get me a towel please?"

"Of course" I heard the bathroom door open

"Thanks Edward just leave it in the sink"

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella's naked side and I gulped. I found I was being pushed out of the room by I assume Blake. Bella was one in a million, she has a ghost in her home and she isn't unsettled by it. Blake had pushed me down the stairs until I was back in the living room. I grabbed a pen and paper.

"Do you spy on her, when she's like that or getting undressed?"

I saw he picked up the pen, I looked what he had wrote

_**No, I respect her**_

"Why are you still here? On earth have you been killed or something is that why you're here, asking Bella for help?"

The pen picked up again and I saw what he wrote

_**I'm Bella's brother, it hasn't surprised me she hasn't said anything to you about me. I was killed one night when someone came in to harm Bella; he had just pulled the trigger to hurt her when I stepped in the way to protect her. I've been here ever since, by the way could you bring her back home now and then. I miss her. And stop kissing her and ogling at her it's making me angry. **_

I chuckled "My apologize, why hasn't Bella mentioned it?"

_**Bella doesn't like to talk about it because, even though I'm still here with her and Charlie, it still upsets her. Deeply. Don't mention anything I have told you, let her bring it up. **_

"I understand"

Bella had come down wearing a top and some sweatpants,

"Hello love, enjoy your shower" I walked up to her and kissed her. I felt a tapping on my shoulder

_**kissing in front of me? what have I just said, no kissing, no touching, no ogling while I'm around. **_

I laughed

"What" Bella asked

"Nothing, would you like something to eat my love" I held her hand and brought her to the kitchen

"I would love that, em, Edward would you perhaps stay tonight with me?"

I saw the note pad being scribbled on

_**If I see or hear any funny business in that room, you'll be joining me here and then I'll kick your ass. Tell her yes.**_

I rolled my eyes but he then whacked me with the pad

"Edward, did Blake just hit you"

"No love it's nothing, and yes I would love to stay with you tonight"

**Please review and vote for me please. **

**Thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Edward had picked me up and ran to my room setting me on my bed he joined me.

"So, what would you like to know?" he started

"Let me see" I tapped my chin I heard him chuckle and shift his position so his head was in the crook my neck and planting kisses. I stroked his hair and occasionally kissed his forehead

"Have you ever had a partner?" I asked

"No, until you I found no-one who I could see myself with" I knew he was telling the truth, even though I know Edward wouldn't lie to me.

"Have you ever had a partner"? He asked stroking the sides of my left arm.

"Nope" I answered "I thought I was destend to be alone, no-one finds me attractive in that way" Edward laughed

"O love I'm sorry, but you should hear the boys repulsive thoughts at school"

"Anyway" I chuckled "So that means you never...had sex"

If Edward could I swear he would be blushing right now. "No, I've never had sex Bella, you?"

"Edward did you not here the whole 'unattractive speech'?" he was being absurd, how a god like himself could be compared to a person like me.

"Your being silly" he whispered, I yawned not being able to help it "Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up" he kissed my forehead and I cuddled up to him.

* * *

The next day Edward had given me some space so I could dress for school. I was putting my clothes on when I had another vision

_"O it's beautiful Josephine" her friend cooed her letting her fingers touch the dress, I could tell it was silk_

_"Thanks" she blushed and I could see her thoughts, she was happy on the outside, but nervous inside, she was hoping he wouldn't expect sex from her she wasn't ready_

_"What's wrong" her friend asked, I could tell her friend worried for her deeply _

_"I'm fine" she sighed to her friend_

I came out of my vision and heard Edward outside my door

"Bella, everything ok in there?"

"Yes everything is fine, sorry it was another vision concerning Josephine, I'll tell you later" I straightened my clothes out

"Blake, could you come here please?"

"Yes baby sis?" I heard him say, I smiled and I could tell he was on my left hand side "What am I wearing, my 'sight' is a little off today" I could sometimes see what I was wearing I still don't know how, but today everything was off and I couldn't understand why

"You're wearing a blue short sleeved top with ripped black tight pants which I think you should change to some nice baggy ones" I rolled my eyes and chuckled at my brother "and your wearing your black laced heeled boots"

"Thanks" I turned towards my closet and felt out my TFNC sequin waistcoat, I could always tell which one is was because it sparkled, I could always feel the circles of the design. "There" I slipped it on and grabbed my bag which had all of my homework and books in and walked downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward had said that I looked beautiful this morning and of course I blushed much more to my embarrassment. We were sitting outside on the benches with the rest of his family; Edward was hugging me close and kissing me every second getting repeating complaints by his brothers saying he was making them look bad while their partners, Alice and Rosalie, were working on the dance. They had been given full permission to decorate the hall with their own design but the dress code stays the same, much to their dismay. We all hear the bell go and walked inside, Edward held my hand and with his free arm he wrapped it round me. Despite the slightly cold air around us I felt warm and fuzzy inside and I was completely comfortable, that was until a sudden gush of wind came near me which even Edward couldn't help me divert

"I'm making you cold, I'm sorry" Edward removed his arms but still held my hand; he walked me to my history class. I luckily had Emmett in here ,Emmett who was, which I could hear, kissing Rosalie goodbye until lunch Edward lifted my arm and spun me around till my back hit the wall gently, I giggled and felt Edward's breath on my lips, our bodies molded together. Edward leaned in for a gentle one kiss but having him this close made me feel wanting more, to which I was sure Jasper could feel if he was here. I tip toed to kiss him harder a moan filled in its way to my mouth and I parted our lips to let our tongues barley brush together, I knew the dangers of vampire Venom and I didn't want to risk it just yet. Edward's left hand found its way to my waist which brought me even closer to him to. I was practically begging for oxygen, though I couldn't find the will to pull back. I brought my right hand to smooth his back above his shirt, which was still under his grey coat, and my left hand made its way into his hair. I gasped and moaned as to two things one our little make out was an extreme one and two I could feel something on my inner thigh I tried not to smile knowing what I was doing to Edward and I felt like giving him a break because he was the same as me, he was not happy with breaking away from me, but I knew he wouldn't want me to feel or see his...position. I broke the kiss panting and now aware of Emmett's voice

"Finally I've been calling your names for 10 minutes, come on Bellsy time for class" Emmett must have been thinking something my the smug look on his face because Edward growled

"Don't. you. dare" Edward snarled at his jokingly brother to which I was sure he would kill later even though I'm not overly sure what he thought. I felt Edward face and felt his forehead creased and his mouth into a sight line, he was…confused maybe about something? Maybe angry and trying to resist doing something

"Come on Bellsy" Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me into the class.

~*~*~*~*~*~

History class had never ever been this funny before, Emmett kept on correcting the teacher for mistakes she was saying, because Emmett lived in the time the teacher was talking about, Emmett was correcting her causing me to beg him to be quiet and let her get on with the lesson. He huffed but I heard a smile in that huff like he was pleased he did that to the poor woman.

After the class Emmett and I were walking the hall and to our next class, I swear they must have planned this because they weren't in it before. I suddenly felt my air being cut off for a second causing me to try and breath. I could feel Emmett alarm because he held one hand on my shoulder and asked if I was ok I nodded because I wasn't sure what had happened. Me and Emmett continued to walk to class when it happened again, only this time I could see something

It was like a vision I could practically feel the persons hands on my throat, I put my hands on my throat and crouched trying to breath. I heard Emmett asking me what was wrong but I couldn't answer. I gasped and tried to breath but there was no air coming into my system, I started to panic and I knew that made it worse but If you were in my position now you would realize how hard that is not to do. I felt myself fall to the ground and more of peoples voices came to my ears. I felt like I was going to be sick the persons face was blurry still it was just a back outline of a boy I could tell his hair was messy though and that's all. Until eventually not having anything left in my system I blacked out.

* * *

Please review and i'm sorry it took so long :)

Twilighterheart xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

My heart felt empty without Bella here with me. the teacher talked about unimportant things while i day dreamed about Bella how soft her skin is how every time i look at her she blushes, how her brown eyes seem to always know where i am.

_Hello eddie boy_

i sat up straighter and let a growl out causing students to look at me cautiously

_Now, now wouldn't want to disturb the class now would we? why don't you go outside and we'll talk._

"Excuse me i don't feel well" i shot up from my seat and walked to my car. "What do you want Royce"

_i want to live again Cullen, and your Bella can do that and your going to convince her_

"Go to hell"

_Been there done that, now i want to live or else_

"Or else what Royce? what else could you possibly do to her"

just then i saw an ambulance pull up and two paramedics jump out

_you'll see Cullen, now go and check on your girlfriend_ he chuckled and i would do anything to strangle him i jumped out of the car and ran inside

"Edward don't" i was pulled back from someone, I turned to see Alice

"Alice, what happened where's Bella?"

"Bella's in a state of shock or something, one minute she was fine and then the next" she shrugged something flickered in Alice's mind it was too fast for me to catch

"What was that tell me Alice"

she sighed and looked at me with sad eyes

Bella was lying on the bed, her eyes were closed and she looked paler than usual a hand reached for her but they felt coldness i saw who the hand belonged to...me. i was weeping non tears and sitting next to Bella.

i drew back from the vision and realized what i had just saw. my Bella dead.

* * *

i sat beside her at the hospital bed my father was doing everything he could be he couldn't understand why she was still asleep, it had been two days since the day Bella collapsed i remember how shaken up my brother was when he witnessed it

_"Emmett, what happened?" i rushed to his side, Rose was stroking his neck he looked really shaken up_

_"I-I don't know, O-One minute she was fine and then..." he just shook his head and shown me instead_

_Bella was saying she was having trouble breathing, the next thing she was screaming and then gagging her hands went to her neck and then her stomach her lips went blue and her eyes rolled back and her eyelids closed, she fell onto the floor and she wasn't breathing._

i closed my eyes and i vowed to myself nothing like that would happen again.

_How are you son?_ my father thought still outside the door talking to one of the doctors i notched at the corner of my eyes i saw him spare a glance and i just shook my head not really aware of anything that was happening to me right now, i don't know what i would have done if Bella had died but if she's not waking up after two days that's bad right? god how many times have i been to Medical school and yet i don't know the answer to this?

i heard the door open and Charlie enter

"Hey Edward"

"Mr. Swan" i diverted my eyes off Bella just to be polite to Charlie for a mere minute before turning my attention back to my poor Bella, these ghosts these visions were surely too much and yet she never complains when Alice mentioned the Volturi coming the night before last they didn't which we found odd because Alice's visions are very rarely wrong, especially if it's around the Volturi.

myself and Charlie didn't talk neither one of us _wanting_ to talk because the thoughts of Charlie and myself only centered around one person, Bella.

"Mr. Swan, Edward i have some news about Bella" my father came in and clouded his thoughts from me so i knew it was bad

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked gripping hold of his daughters right hand as he looked at my father in a hopeful manner

"I'm afraid Bella has dropped into a coma" i didn't hear anything after that i just looked at Bella, i saw how she looked so peaceful her eyes closed and i willed myself to just believe she was sleeping and not trapped in a coma

"Edward? Bella has had too much strain on her brain the physical and emotional side of her has been drained being so she has become weak" i nodded still not averting my eyes away from Bella.

_So do you believe now what i can do Cullen?_

i snarled as the vice of Royce popped in my head again i got strange looks this time from Charlie and my father

_convince her to set me free or i'll do much worse than this and to prove my point..._

he trailed off but it didn't stop me from noticing what he could do as Bella moaned and frowned in her 'sleep' her breathing picked up and her eyes tightened

"Stop" i hissed too low for Charlie to hear but to cause suspicion on my fathers path

_do as i say then_

Bella relaxed on the bed, no longer hurting for whatever Royce had done to her. i knew i needed to alert my family of this, i knew Rosalie would take this the worse in pain and anger.

"Excuse me, i need some air" i shot out of my seat and walked passed my father and outside where my family were standing looking glum

"Edward, what's happened to her, i didn't see anything" Alice asked frantically in Jaspers arms

"It's Royce" Rosalie hissed "He's done something to her to cause her to go into a coma" my family gasped "And i can hear him in my head now when he wants to communicate with me"

"What has he done?"

"He's...i think he can get in Bella's head while she's dreaming or whatever is happening while she's in the coma, all i know for certain is if he proceeds this because Bella has had too much on her already there might be a chance she might not wake up"

my family looked at each other in thought but they all didn't want Royce back all the question was now, was what to do next?

* * *

**Please review and i'm so sorry it took so long :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Edward's POV**

I sat at Bella's bedside as she still hadn't woken up I held her hand. the beeping of the machine was supposed to irate me but it was the noise which i knew was Bella's heart was still beating. I climbed into the bed next to her and held her to me, making sure i didn't interrupt any of the wires from helping her. I leaned my head on her chest and just simply listened I closed my eyes and prayed to god she would be ok I wonder what she was dreaming of in there? was she dreaming at all?

**Bella's POV**

The dreams were so weird, i didn't know how long i had been asleep but it seemed like a lifetime now. i missed Edward's touch but i felt him, i could practically feel him next to me.

"Boo!" i jumped i turned and saw Royce, wait saw? "Yes, you can see here but if you wake up you'll go back to being blind, bring me back"

"No" i shook my head "Never"

he shrugged "Very well, have it your way" he disappeared and that's when it happened, i couldn't breath

**Edward's POV**

Her heart beat started to quicken and the machine went wild, I pressed the button and people started to come in, my father asked me to step outside

"What happened"

i shook my head not finding the words which were going in my head, but nothing was coming out i set my hands into a prayer sign and held them to my lips, whispering words of pleas to keep her alive.

"Edward? what the..." my brother Emmett trailed off as he looked through the window and saw them trying to get Bella back to normal, and then the most horrible noise in the world happened

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"We have no pulse, charge" they grabbed the things at the side of them and charged them hurry up i thought i swear if she dies I'm right along with her.

I sensed the rest of my family behind me watching the scene in front of us; my father was helping the people inside but in his mind held signs of low hope but so desperate to be wrong.

Bella jumped as they set them on her chest

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep still nothing. they tried three times and still nothing. they looked at each other and i heard them all give up hope, apart from my father he once more time grabbed the charges and held them to her chest.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

my father sighed and set the machine back to the other side of the room "Call it"

"Isabella Marie swan died on the 5th December 2009" they all left the room and i was just stood there i vaguely remembered someone touching my shoulder but i shrugged it off and walked into the room, my father looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head

"I'm so sorry son"

I couldn't do anything but collapse next to Bella's unmoving body and hold her hand and just look at her. I suddenly regret of not telling her how much she meant to me, how much I truly loved her, and now it was too late because she was gone. I sobbed and climbed on the bed and lay my head on her shoulder. I could no longer feel how soft and warm her skin was i could only feel it contact with my own coldness.

**Bella's POV**

It was so weird here, it was just filled with clouds and I felt at peace it was not too bright but not too dark, it was just perfect

"Bella?"

I looked straight ahead and saw come through the bright circle my nana Marie

"Nana? What? What the…"

"It's all right child" she smiled softly, she hadn't changed one bit "Come on" she held out her hand for me and I just looked down at it

"Where are we…?"

"It's heaven dear, you'll like it here, Steven is here" Steven was my uncle who passed away shortly after Marie. But

"But, I', not ready"

my nana was about to answer when I heard sobbing I looked down and the clouds parted to see me and Edward, he looked in pain and he looked so…weak.

"Bella please" he looked at my emotionless face "Please Sweetheart" he stroked my cheek "Don't go yet I can't live in a world where your not here, god I love you so much" he kissed my lips and I felt my heart flutter

"No Bella" I looked to my nana "You can't be with Edward, Bella he's evil, he's killed people"

I shook my head "It doesn't matter what he's done" I continued to look at Edward "What he feels and how he acts, that's not a person who's evil" I looked to my nana who was looking at me in pain "That's someone who loves someone, evil can't feel that"

She nodded sadly "You'll be back here child _soon_"

I shuddered as she said '_soon' _

**Edward's POV**

I held Bella's body not wanting to ever let go, they could bury me with her. I shuddered at the thought. But then I thought of people who could help my problem

"No Edward" my sister Alice barged in and angrily spoke "Don't"

"Too late" I spoke looking at Bella and stroking her eyes, nose, eyes, cheeks where her blush should have appeared because of me touching her, her neck and finally made my way up to her hair "Go Alice, I don't want to talk about this, go" I growled

she was about to speak but Jasper took her out of the room and left me alone with my dead love. I lay my head back on her shoulder and closed my eyes, I put the wires out of her which would help her but were now useless. I lay my head on her chest and I could practically feel her heart beat. I smiled at the thought of her being back, but then the pain came back as the realization hit me.

I felt a hand stroke my hair and my eyes shot open I looked up and saw Bella's eyes looking down, could she see me?

"B-Bella?"

"Edward" she smiled, "This is so unfair, I still can't see" she chuckled. I breathed out a sobbed laugh and kissed her lips with everything I felt for her

"Thank god" I whispered against her lips as my kisses made it's way downwards till I was kissing her neck. "I thought…I thought I lost you"

"For a moment there you did" she whispered

* * *

**Please review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

I was finally home and back to my soft comforter, which sent me to sleep instantly. I was back to my brother who's been going sick with worry seeing that he can't leave the house. He was pestering Charlie constantly asking how I was. Charlie and Blake asked how I was and I knew they loved me and everything, but it was a little annoying. I mean I was blind yes, but I wasn't unaware of everything around me. In fact I would say I was more aware.

Strangely nothing had happened; no Ghosts. I was hearing things and it was making me edgy. I know what your thinking. If you heard voices and saw ghosts you would want it to stop, but take it from my point of view. Lets just say you were born with what I have, seeing ghosts and hearing them for the past 17 years of your life, and then one day you just don't. I'm actually feeling like something is going to happen, but I just don't know what.

I was running my fingers through my brail book Jane Austin when something appeared in front of my eyes.

_I was standing in the middle of the forest but...it wasn't me it was someone else. I heard something behind me, so I turned around and it was like the sound of a shovel and dirt. The kind of sound when you hear someone digging. I looked down and saw a big dirt opening in the ground. I could only see a figure, but it was like a blurry red figure. I couldn't figure it out, but I did see him throw something into the six foot hole. Something about 5'7 was being thrown into the ground and it was wrapped in white or maybe Bache cloth and wrapped with rope. I now realized what it was as the figure started to put the dirt back in the earth. It was a body._

I came out of the vision. Loosing my breath, I grabbed my chest where my heart was beating over board.

"_Bella?"_ I heard Blake's voice say. "A_re you alright? Do you want me to get a hold of someone some how_ ?" His voice was calm but I knew he was panicking.

"No Blake I'll be fine." I smiled. That was weird it. Seems I'm feeling everything in my visions now, which is a little scary. "You know what Blake, I'm going out for some fresh air I'll see you in a minute."

****

"There you go Bella." I heard Angela set my coffee down and come to sit next to me. "I'm so thankful you're alright."

I chuckled and sipped my lovely hot coffee. "As am I, can I tell you something?" It was one of those days today, where my world was filled with black and I couldn't see anything, which meant no ghosts today thank god.

"Of course you can Bella." I smiled at Angela. I'm so thankful she's here in Forks. I don't know what I would have done without her.

"I was in heaven and I saw my nana, and when I wanted to go back to Edward, she said I would be back soon and to be honest it freaked me out Ange." Angela was the only 'girl friend' I could talk to about this. I couldn't tell Rosalie or Alice, it just didn't seem appropriate to me to tell them, because I knew one of them will let it slip and Edward would find it in himself to blame himself some how.

"Have you told Edward about this?"

I shook my head and I could practically see Angela shaking her head.

"You should, you two seem pretty serious and I see how much he adores you, you should have seen him yesterday Bella. Sorry."

"Its fine." I chuckled, Angela was apologizing for saying 'seeing'.

"When we went into school, he never let go of your hand, as you know, and through out all the classes he just kept on getting sneaky glances at you. Bella, he loves you."

I had to smile at that. Edward had taken every opportunity to tell me how much he loved me. Emmett would say I was turning him into more of a girl, but Edward and I ignored him and either went outside to talk or up to his room.

"I know he does, and I love him so much as well."

"Where is Edward today?"

"He's camping with his family, but it's only a short trip. Their coming back this evening and apparently Emmett is going mad because Edward won't stop complaining about being away from me too long."

Me and Angela laughed and all in all it was a great relaxing afternoon, maybe too relaxing. Nana's words echoed in my mind 'you'll be back soon'.

****

I was downstairs continuing to read my Jane Austin book when I heard a knock at the door. I knew it was Edward and I had to smile. His knock was always quiet and shy. I heard Charlie get up.

"Don't strain yourself Bella."

"I won't." I sang. Blake and Charlie had told me how cheerful I had been and they were starting to like Edward even more because of it.

"Hey Edward, she's in the living room."

"Thank you Mr. Swan."

"Please Edward, call me Charlie."

I pursed my lips to try and restrain myself from laughing; you know your dad likes a guy when he requests for them to speak to him by his first name.

"Charlie." Edward agreed, I could tell he was at the front of the couch, not yet sitting down because my legs were covering the couch completely. I moved my feet and I felt the couch shift.

"Right, well I'm going out to Billy's." Strange I know, your all thinking hang on, your leaving your daughter alone with her boyfriend. A hormonal 17 year old boy a father would say but you see Charlie and Blake have had a talk every time Charlie goes out Blake will watch over me.

"Right dad, I'll see you later." I felt the warm brush of my father's lips touching my forehead, it reminded me of what he used to do when I was a kid; when I had a nightmare or when one of the ghosts were haunting me. He would sing me to sleep and kiss my forehead to soothe me and to let me know he was there to fight the bad things away.

"Good bye Charlie, have a pleasant evening."

"Be good kids." He shouted before the door closed. I set the book down and climbed over to Edward; immediately feeling his arms wrapping around me. I sighed and smiled in content of how good this felt, being loved. I leaned my head up and Edward knew what I wanted. He softly pressed his lips to mine and coldness hit heat. Edward said he loved how I felt; well tonight I will be testing that.

I brought Edward down with me on the couch so he was now hovering over me, his arms by my sides and the kiss grew more heated. I vaguely remembered hearing my brother's voice call to me saying he would tell dad or hurt Edward or something like that but all of my senses were being cut off.

I trailed my hands from Edward's shoulders down to his hips, where I slowly began to ease my fingers under his shirt. Edward shuddered under my touch and that only made me smile. Unfortunately, I had to pull back, but Edward trailed his intoxicating lips down my neck where he began to nip and suck gently; probably leaving a mark. That will go well with Charlie.

I decided to be bold and explore Edward's bare back. So I hesitantly brought my hands up to meet his very cold yet broad back. I almost died right there and then; every ounce of him was perfect. I was very jealous of his perfectly sculptured body. I suddenly became nervous. What would happen if he wanted to see me? I would pale in comparison. I began to pant uncontrollably. I reached Edwards middle back and brought my right hand to memorize his front. I only wish I could see him. I trailed my hand lower and lower until I came to the edge of his jeans. I heard Edward's intake of breath and then come back to kissing my lips. That's when it happened and I could have really killed him; a splash of cold water poured all over us.

_Calm down little sis. _I heard the smirk on his voice.

"BLAKE SWAN YOUR DEAD!"

_Obviously. H_e chuckled

Oh he was going to pay for that.

* * *

**Please review and I am so sorry for the long update :) show some love for my BETA saewod**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Blind seeing **

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV **

I was lying beneath Edward as he continued to kiss my lips. God I could never get over how soft his lips were how they seemed to mold with mine. Alice had insisted Edward gets a bed for when I stay over much to my delight. I could feel Edward shift his weight so he would have one hand just beside my head playing with my hair and the other I could feel just at the side of my waist. I brought my eager hands to his back and rubbed up and down feeling his perfect sculpture through his shirt. I wanted Edward to touch me, even though I was ready to faint because of his perfects kisses and touches I needed more. Ever since the incident of Blake splashing my boyfriend with water we decided we would only display our 'needs' in Edward's Bedroom. I grabbed Edward's hand which was at the side of my hip and with my left hand I brought it up, shivering as his touch was like fire and ice he didn't object which was what I was expecting in fact he took on the lead and he didn't need my hand to show him what or where I needed him. His hand reached my breast and started to massage it through my bra and top I moaned and arched myself towards him for more god I could actually die with him touching me like this. Edward pulled away panting which I found amusing as Vampires didn't need to breathe

"We should stop" his sweet, mint breath fanned over my face

"I say we carry on" feeling strangely confidant I kissed him again only this time managing to roll him over and me straddle him, I wish I could see his face I wish I could see how he smiled but that would never happen.

"What's wrong? You're frowning?"

I sighed and leaned my head on his chest

"I'm just thinking about stuff"

I felt his arms wrap around me and kiss my forehead

"Like?"

I smiled, he was never going to let it go if I didn't tell him

"I'm just thinking about me, about how I can't see and I wish I could see you, why do you want to be with me Edward?"

I felt myself being thrown down on the bed and I felt Edward put his weight on me

"I'm with you because I care for you, I care about everything you do, I love you"

my breath stopped as Edward just told me he loved me

"How can you love me?" I asked, not wanting to dismiss this moment where he just spoke the three words which would make every woman's heart burn on fire when the one they love just said I love you

"I love you because your everything I want and need, I love the way your nose crinkles, I love how your eyes always light up when I'm around, I love how you get on with my crazy family, I love how you make me feel alive, I love the way you talk to me, you talk top me like I'm a human being and not a vampire" he grabbed my hand and put it over his chest "I love how you make my silent heart beat"

I swallowed to stop the tears

"Thank you, I love you too" I stroked his face and I felt the huge smile which was on his face

"So let us discuss how Hamlet felt"

I really wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying, Edward and I had our fingers entwined on the desk, he rubbed his thumb across my knuckles and occasionally, when the teacher wasn't looking I assumed, bent down to kiss my neck sweetly.

"The ghost" Edward whispered in my ear before pulling away I was confused of what he meant, did he mean the ghost was here from my vision?

"Miss Swan answer the question please" o right, that's what Edward meant

"The ghost"

"Correct" the teacher muttered before talking about something else, I heard Edward chuckle beside me, I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

_Belllllllllla_

I heard a mocking voice to which I knew belonged to Royce, my head was off Edward shoulders in a quick instant

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, squeezing my hand slightly, I shook my head

_Your suppose to be dead! Edward must mean a lot to you, I'll make a deal with you, you bring me back I'll leave Edward alone_

"Get lost" I hissed under my breath and hoped no-one heard

I heard nothing from, him then so I assumed he had left me alone for once, I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and felt him tense

"What's wrong?" I asked

He let go of my hand and I heard the scarping of the chair legs move across the floor I then heard the sound of the teacher telling him to stop walking out the class and then the bang of the door

_Wana annoy me again Bella? Do as I say and your precious little Edward will be fine._

Alice had met me outside the classroom and said Edward had to go home. I wanted to know what Royce had done to him everything was going so well, I was recovering from my attack from Royce and me and Edward were getting closer. I picked my bread and thought about Edward, I heard Alice gasp

"There coming"

"Who" Jasper asked, I could hear the shift of fabric and knew he was now holding her to him

"The Volturi are coming, Jane, Aro, Felix and Demetri are coming now, we have only two days"

"We better get home, Bella I think it woul be best if you go to your own home just in case The Volturi get here early"

I nodded and Emmett was the one to drop me off home before driving of and meeting with his family.

I woke up not knowing what time it was

"Blake? What time is it?"

"2:00" the voice wasn't Blake's, it was Edward his response came close to my ear so it tickled. I turned round and hugged him close to me, his arms responded just as tightly

"Are you ok? I got worried when you just left like that"

"I'm fine now, I just…I just got….incredibly…thirsty from your scent all of a sudden and I had to leave before I…did something I would deeply regret"

I nodded

"I think it might have been Royce, he spoke to me in class, again asking no demanding I bring him back he said he would hurt you if I didn't do it and I guess with him doing that, it's like two birds with one stone"

"I swear Bella" he cradled my face in his grip and I immediately felt at ease, that was until I saw something again

_Pants and moans echoed the room I could see two bodies moving radically in the black sheets of the bed. They both greedily gripped each other, the woman wrapped her legs around the man and curled her toes as the pleasure was nearly too much to bare as she felt herself loose it and orgasm the man did the same just as they were about to show their faces the vision stopped and Bella came out _

"Bella?"

"S-Sorry"

"Your blushing, what was it?"

"Em, nothing, em is everything alright at home, is the Volturi there with you"

Edward stiffened and sighed

"They know about you, Aro has the ability to read your thoughts with one single touch he knows about your gift also"

"So what happens now"

Edward didn't answer straight away making a very eerie awkward silence in my room

"They want to meet, but I said I'll ask you first and then take it from there"

"I'll meet them, I don't mind just as long as your there"

"I will be, I'll be right beside you"

"Then we better go then and get it over with"

* * *

**Please review and vote on the poll, show some love to my BEAT Saewod**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella's POV**

I heard the car drive over the gravel at fast speed, but I could tell Edward wasn't going as fast as he usually would, he was trying to drag me meeting the Volturi as much as possible

"I don't like this" he finally spoke "If you feel uncomfortable, at any time, you squeeze my hand and I'll excuse us both"

I nodded, all I saw was black, no images at all which was odd, I usually saw bit and pieces like if you wake up in the morning and close your eyes again because of the brightness of the sun.

"Your frowning" Edward linked his hand in mine "What's up?"

I shrugged "I haven't been getting visions lately, it's making me nervous"

I squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"So this is Bella" I heard a man speak, his voice was smooth but held that particular edge which made you feel nervous. I stood close to Edward smelling his scent and being aware he was near me always made me feel safe.

"Yes" Carlisle responded

"She's blind" another man spoke, his voice held a snappy edge, nothing like the first. I heard Edward growl slightly. I wrapped my arm around his waist and brought him closer to me saying a silent 'calm down'

"Your very observant, were you always like that?" I asked, I felt Edward kiss my neck and I felt a smile form on his lips

"The cheek" he snapped

"Cauis, just calm down you were quiet rude then" the man with the soft yet edged voice spoke again "My name is Aro and my brothers Marcus and Cauis"

_You need to help me _I stiffened as I heard a female voice

"Bella?" Edward voice held clear concern and curiosity

_You have to tell Marcus to be happy, please, my name is Didmi_

"Marcus?"

"Yes" a very, very depressed voice spoke

"Em, do you know someone called Didmi?"

"Yes" his voice was more alert and sounded more alive

"She says for you to be happy, she doesn't like you being the way you are"

"You can see her?"

"No, but I can hear her"

_Don't tell him this but it might be a piece of information which can protect you, It wasn't a random attack which led to my death, me and Marcus were ready to go away, when Aro heard of the news he couldn't let Marcus go. Aro introduced them as his brothers they aren't. I was Aro's sister and he decided it upon himself to kill me in order to keep Marcus with them_

"What's she saying?" I felt someone stand in front of me, making me jump slightly until I realized it was Marcus

"She's just saying she's hurting because you hurting, she isn't saying for you to move straight away, but she wants you to live again and be the one she fell in love with"

"I understand, thank you Bella"

The evening went fine, but I got the feeling Aro wanted more information about me, I squeezed Edward's hand

"We'll be going now, it's 2:00 and Bella and myself have school"

"Of course, it was a pleasure meeting you Bella"

I nodded and me and Edward walked out of the Cullen's house and back to mine

**Edward's POV**

_I was standing in the meadow, the soft breeze sleeking it's way into my hair made me shiver, the freshly bloomed flowers were beautiful and I heard the stream run and crash against the rocks. As much as these setting were beautiful I couldn't help but wonder how I got here. I soft giggle made me turn to my right and i saw Bella in a white dress which stopped at her knees, she looked directly at me and blushed, could she see me?_

"_Yes I can see you silly" she answered, she skipped over to me and held my hand, our temperature matched, which was odd because whenever Bella held my hand I always felt the amazing touch of heat. I looked to see Bella's eyes and they were still the deep brown pools which I loved so much_

"_Edward so you not remember?" she asked frowning_

_I shook my head and she brought me over to the stream_

"_Your human" I looked at her in shock she gestured down to the lake and when I looked down I saw myself having green eyes. I collapsed onto my knees and touched the water, not believing the sight which was in front of me. My skin was not made of ice anymore, I touched my cheek and I felt the soft texture of my own skin. I was so busy looking at myself I didn't even notice Bella had let go off my hand, I stood up and looked behind me. A smiling, beautiful Bella was lying on the grass, she bit her lip_

"_You don't have be afraid anymore Edward" she slowly but sensually parted her legs causing me to gulp and my teenage hormones to kick in she beaconed me to come to her with her slender finger. I collapsed onto my knees and looked into her eyes, I raised my hands and put them on her knees, she gasped and I let out a small moan. My hand slid down to her inner thigh, she leaned up and grabbed my t-shirt bringing me down to hover above her._

"_Kiss me"_

_She didn't need to tell me twice, I leaned down and gave her a tender kiss, she moved back and looked at me with hooded eyes_

"_Edward, you don't need to be careful anymore"_

_I growled and smashed my lips to Bella's roughly, a small moan vibrated from her throat, I slid my tongue into her mouth tasting the forbidden fruit for the first time, Bella tasted like peaches and strawberries, absolutely beautiful. When we had to part to breath I leaned down to her neck and started to kiss and nip at her neck_

"_Bite me"_

_I looked at her, a little shock she would make such a suggestion but the look in her eyes shown me she wasn't joking. I smiled and gently bit her neck making her moan and buck her hips into mine, a vicious growl erupted through me and I bit down harder. She clutched to my arms and squeezed_

"_Harder"_

_I bit down fully, making her scream and toss her head back. I felt myself fall down onto the ground. I looked around for Bella but something else caught my attention, I stood up and looked around, the sky was a bloody red, the trees and meadow had been destroyed leaving the blackness of everything which was once beautiful, even the grass was red which I found odd_

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, finally"_

_I recognized that voice, I whipped round and growled_

"_Royce King, what the hell are you doing here?"_

_He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, I realized now he was wearing the same clothes as he did back when Rosalie killed him_

"_I'm appalled at you Edward, where are your manners"_

"_Screw manners King, where is she?"_

"_You mean Bella?" he asked while smiling_

"_I'm in no mood for games Royce, where. Is. She?"_

"_Turn around" he said simply, I looked around and saw on the ground in the exact same position we were in before held a cold, lifeless Bella. Blood was pouring out of her neck_

"_Poor Bella, when she asked you to bite her you thought it would be ok didn't you?" I tried to ignore him, I collapsed onto the ground and held Bella in my arms I turned round and growled_

"_Listen Edward, do you remember how could it felt when you were human? When you didn't have to worry about this type of thing happening?"_

_I nodded against my will, it was glorious to be human again, it was glorious to think me and Bella could have a happy married life with children, but that couldn't happen now._

"_I've got connections here Edward, you scratch my back I scratch yours, you help me out of here….I'll get you to be human, no strings attached, you can be human with Bella and live a perfectly happy life"_

"_At what cost" I hissed "What price would you coming back have to include"_

_He smiled wickedly "Bella needs to spill some of her blood where my body was killed"_

"_I'm not going to let her spill her precious blood for scum like you"_

_He smiled and then everything went black _

I opened my eyes and I saw I was in Bella's bedroom, soft, even breathing alerted me Bella was ok and sleeping. I kissed her forehead and sighed.

**Review Please more to come soon hopefully**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**P.s anyone interested in being my BETA?**


	23. Hi

**Hi**

**Just to let you know i haven't died i have just got my fanfiction back and will be updatng soon :) i'm so sorry you all had to wait for my arrival but my Java went down and i couldn't go on Fanfiction.**

**Plus a couple of you said you wanted to BETA for me could you send me a message of who you are again please, i've forgotton :) **

**Thank you all so much for your patience, check back in, in about 1 hour and the next chapter of Blind seeing should be uploaded**

**Twilighterheart xxxx  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Hi! No I'm not dead, here's the reason I didn't have java on my computer and it actually prevented me from uploading any stories, so you can imagine how annoyed I was, anyway just to let you know I'm alive and ready to write again,

Thank you all for being so patient

Twilighterheart xxxx

**Bella's POV**

I could hear the passing students as they hurried to get everything ready for the Silver Ball, I heard the excited squeals of the girls thinking what dress they should wear.

Edward held my hand as we walked through the halls. It was the beginning of school and I couldn't wait until we went home because I was so tired. Edward came over last night and we…shall we say, expanded our levels of intimacy.

_Flashback_

_The night was hotter than any other. Forks had an unfortunate bad luck of getting a heat wave which was making me crazy. I haven't heard from Blake recently and I was a little worried. Charlie was asleep in the next room remarkably while I was lying here in my short shorts and tank top. A breeze of air filled the room making me sigh and hope it didn't stop._

_"Hello love" I smiled. _

_"Edward," I sighed happily. I greedily reached my hands out towards him and felt the cool touch of his skin "Get here now, I'm so hot!"_

_Edward chuckled but got next to me on the bed. I crawled myself on top of him, not bothering to be subtle about, I practically pounced on him. I breathed in his scent and felt my eyes close. Edward fingers swiped across my forehead_

_"You're sweating" he commented, I heard the worry in his voice. I bit my lip and my heart began to flutter with the idea in my head "Bella?"_

_"Edward?" I began cautiously, "Do you think you can do something for me?"_

_"Of course, anything." his tone still had the weary edge so I couldn't tell what his reaction would be if he could actually read my mind._

_I squeezed my eyes shut and hopefully prayed he understood what I said._

_"What?" he choked out, I sighed_

_"Could you and I strip our clothes off, please, it's just so hot and I don't think I'll be able to sleep."_

_There was silence in the room._

_"Bella, I don't think…"_

_I sat up and searched for his face, I finally came to contact with his sculpted jaw, it was tense. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his smooth skin. He relaxed under my touch._

_"I'm not going to do anything Edward, and neither are you." I whispered in the crook of his neck "Just please."_

_Edward sighed making me move up and down on his chest._

_"Ok" he began to lift my tank top over my head and I unbuttoned his shirt. The top articles of clothing were disposed off, all apart from my bra._

_"We can keep our underwear on; I don't think I'm that comfortable."_

_"Ok" was all Edward replied I could tell though he had a smile on his face._

_My shorts and Edward pants were removed and on the floor. Edward lay on his side and brought me closer, I shuddered, I felt every detail of his cold sculpted chest. I rested my hand on his chest and brought it down to feel the ripples of his toned skin across my fingers._

_"Bella" Edward whispered a moan, I bit my lip and I leaned up in hope Edward would kiss me, thankfully he did. But when I was at the edge of his boxers by mistake, he flipped me over, knocking the wind out of me for a second before ravaging my neck._

_"O…Lord" I whispered, his cold tongue snaked across my earlobe and my neck before he nipped it gently making sure not to break my skin, I bucked my hips to his making him growl. _

_"Bella, feel…so good"_

_"Ghar…Edward" I wrapped my legs around Edward and placed my feet on his backside pushing my hips to his. I could feel something very large and hard brush against my very sensitive woman area. I left my hands on either side of my head and kept pushing against Edward's hips, he responded by pushing back, his hands covering mine, keeping me pinned in place, but with one hand I then felt Edward cold chest on my breast, he had ripped my bra off!_

_"Oh Edward" I moaned, I tossed my head back as his lips came to sweep across my sensitive and erect nipples._

_"So…Close." Edward picked up pace with his hips making it nearly impossible to keep up because he was going so fast. I bit my lip hard as I felt a scream erupt through my body as I felt close to my orgasm._

_"Bella!" _

_That was what set me off, I felt myself explode in my underwear, my lifeless body collapsed back onto the bed. Edward moaned and growled before I assumed that he orgasmed also. He lay on his side of my small bed panting hard as was I._

_"I'm sorry" he whispered after a while._

_"What for?" I asked, I leaned my head on his chest and he brought his hands to trace my spine._

_"I didn't mean to get out of control"_

_I giggled much to Edward shock "Bella?"_

_"Edward, do you have any idea how special that was to me? Not only did you make me orgasm I felt good of how I effect you, you not only make me feel loved by you telling me but you make me feel appealing, and I'm glad I appeal you because you're the only one I do it for."_

_"Oh Bella." Edward chuckled._

_End of flashback_

"What are you thinking in that beautiful head of yours love?" Edward lips brushed against my ear as we both sat on our English class.

"You."

Edward kissed my cheek and I felt the blush creep on my cheek.

My breathing slowed as I saw something

_"You look so beautiful dear."_

_"Thanks mum." Josephine kissed her mother's cheek, she wore a Beautiful Long Silver Empire Dress_

_"I hope you have a lovely time sweetheart." _

_"Dad!" she complained._

_"Oh, hush Josph, picture time before your date arrives."_

_"Mum!" she whined with a smile._

_"Josephine Rose Symms" her mother warned._

"Bella?"

I shook my head and smiled, everything was ok, I could still 'see' things.

Edward held my hand to second lesson and I was telling him about the vision.

"I'll ask Charlie about it, maybe he has a record about it, missing persons maybe."

"Maybe." He kissed my lips and images of last night came into my head, I moaned and wrapped my hands in Edward hair bringing him closer.

"Bella" I moaned, and not in a good way, Alice was beside us

"We're going shopping tonight!"

I whimpered and ducked my head on Edward's chest "Why?"

"Hello! The Silver Ball is a couple of days away; you need a dress, accessories, shoes etc. you haven't got anything!"

"Save me!" I whispered in Edward ear.

"Sorry love, I like living."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, I bit his ear and heard him take an intake of breath before breathing in "Please." I made sure to breathe on him heavier. I put my hand on his throat tracing his adams apple as it bobbed up and down, I bit my lip and smiled.

"Stop Bella!" Alice screeched as she dragged me away before I was sure Edward did something he would regret, or not regret. I know I wouldn't regret it.

More to come soon, give some love to my lovely BETA Pumpkinmykitty *Blows Kisses*


	25. Chapter 25

**Rosalie POV**

There was one word which would describe how I'm feeling right now, and that was bored. I flipped over the magazine onto the next page to see another celebrity scandal. Emmett walked in with a strut, his hand in his jean pocket, he seemed to be smiling but it was a …cocky smile.

"Em?"

He looked to be, his eyes widened in surprise before quickly composing himself, he smiled at me but he was holding back "Rose" he hovered over me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"You know we don't have to go to school today" I whispered, I brought him closer and he parted my legs.

"So true"

He turned me over and slapped my ass hard.

"But I want to go" he climbed off and I heard him start his car. I sat up a little confused, since when did Em want to go to school instead of us having our 'playtime'.

Emmett had gone without me, he left me a note saying he was picking up Bella and Edward was dropping me off to school instead. Don't get me wrong I loved Edward as a brother a it wasn't like I had anything against his Volvo, but why was Em picking up Bella. It was strange.

"Stop worrying Rose, Em thinks of Bella as a sister"

"It's not that Edward" I sighed and looked back out to the window

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Can anyone tell me what this chemical is?"

I tapped my heeled shoes on the floor repeatedly; I looked at the back of Emmett's head. He seemed different….different wasn't the word, more like distant. I frowned again and tried to think of the reason why he was being like this, did I do something to annoy him?

"Miss Hale?"

I shook my head back to the present and realized the whole class was looking at me.

"Sorry sir, I didn't hear the question"

The class chuckled and I gave them all my signature death glare before they turned back around no longer chuckling.

**Lunch**

I looked around for Emmett but he was no where to be found.

"Rose relax" Jasper spoke.

"Why would I do that Jasper?" I turned to the doors to see Emmett walking in with Bella, he was whispering something too low in her hears for any of us to hear, but she tossed her head back and laughed, I frowned and I felt Jasper try to calm me.

"Sorry we're late, Bella ran into Mike Newton" Emmett grinned which told me he had done something to the little boy.

"Where's Edward?"

"He'll be along in a few minutes" Alice said with a satisfied grin, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm going to go, see you later" he rushed out of the canteen before I could even say hello, I looked to Jasper and glared "Just relax"

He shrugged apologetically before talking to Alice.

School had passed quickly and my worry for Emmett didn't stop, I was starting to worry he didn't like me anymore, I wasn't dumb. I knew the signs because I had lived many years seeing how relationships start to break up, the distance, not wanting to spend time together.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett dropped me off home, Edward was shortly with me. He took me to my room and we began doing our homework. Only about 10 minutes into our 'study session' did I hear Edward pen stop writing?

"You're not working" I said with a smile.

"Finished" I rolled my eyes.

"You're so lucky"

"You know I can do that for you, I write your own writing better than you do"

"How is that even possible?"

The bed shifted and a pair of cold lips touched my neck and moved up to my ear,

"Leave it for now" my homework was thrown across the room and before I knew it I was lying on my back, with Edward hovering over me. His lips molding perfectly with mine.

He brought his hands either side of my head and I brought my legs up so he was closer to me, he bucked unexpectantly towards me causing me to moan, I brought my hands to crawl underneath his shirt, feeling his strong muscular back move every time he moved.

"Bella?"

Edward jumped off me as we heard the sound of my dad coming upstairs

Edward pulled my shirt down, since when had he moved to put it up?.

"See you later love" Edward kissed my lips briefly before running away from my dad, Edward might be a vampire but the last thing we needed was for my dad shooting Edward and then realizing he has no bullets wounds that would be one hell of a conversation.

**Edward's POV**

"Well, look at Eddie all happy with himself"

I rolled my eyes; Emmett had just come from a hunt.

"Grow up Emmett"

"Emmett, why haven't you gotten your suit" I looked to see Alice looking frustrated with Emmett.

"Relax pixie" he rubbed her head and I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at him, everyone knew not to mess with either Rose or Alice's hair unless they had a death wish.

"What the hell…" before I could intervene Alice had attacked Emmett but what shocked me the most was Emmett got her in a head lock and threw her across the room, Jasper came in and saw his wife on the floor, he growled at Emmett before attacking him.

"That's enough!" Carlisle grabbed the two, Emmett was about to attack Jasper again so I moved and got him quickly tossing him to the other side of the room. I narrowed my eyes at him, I couldn't hear his thoughts.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in my room running my hand through the brail of Sense and Sensibility when I heard my window open.

"Hey Bells"

I smiled.

"Emmett, what're you doing here?"

The bed shifted next to me and I could feel he was wearing a sleeveless top because I felt his cold skin on mine, only then was I aware of wearing my tank top and shorts to bed.

"I-I need your advice Bella about something but I'm going to put it blunt about what I want"

I put my book to the side but I missed the shelf, I went to pick it up.

"No, let me get that"

Emmett leaned over so his cheek brushed against mine, his hand got the book off the floor. I swallowed and heard the book being put on the shelf, Emmett was a bit too close for my liking so I jokingly pushed him away, he chuckled and moved back next to me.

"I want to divorce Rosalie"

More coming soon, please review :) Twilighterheart xxxx

ps Thank my lovely BETA pupkinmykitty


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella's POV**

I sat there completely shocked.

"Bella?"

"You-You what?" was all I could say, I was completely shocked.

"I don't love her Bella; she's just so…selfish"

I got off from the bed and started to pace, "Emmett, you can't leave her"

"Bella I…"

"No, you can't say you don't love her, you must"

"Bella I don't love _Rosalie_" he emphasized her name and I closed my eyes and hoped he didn't mean what I thought he meant "I love you Bella"

I stopped pacing and then I lost unconsciousness

_I was running through the halls, I could feel my heart about to explode through my chest, I could hear the yelling behind me which only made me run faster, I ran towards the back doors and smacked myself right into them, they were locked and I could tell the person behind me was getting closer. I turned and saw a shadow began to come this way, I ran in another direction and hoped this way I could find my escape_

_"JOSEPHINE!" _

I screamed myself awake

"Bella, calm down" my hand went to my chest to calm down my heart. I looked to my side and recognized the voice as Edward "It's ok" his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you ok Bella" a voice made me jump, I recognized it as Esme's.

"She's fine" I cringed into Edward's side as I heard Emmett's voice, where was I? The last thing I remembered was Emmett saying…those words to me in my room and then me passing out.

I felt myself being picked up; a rush of wind ran though my hair and I felt a soft bed under me and I smiled.

"What happened Bella? Emmett came to our house carrying you limp, I was so worried"

"I don't know…" do I tell him? Do I tell him his brother told me he loved me? I couldn't _**not**_ tell him "Edward could we…"

"Hey Edward, Jasper and the other want to go hunting" Emmett interrupted by coming into the room, I could tell he was close because I heard the black sofa across from the bed shift.

"I'll just stay here" Edward said, I clung to him making a silent plea for him not to go.

"Edward, you eyes are black" Emmett pointed out, the last thing I wanted or needed was to be alone with Emmett.

"I'll be _fine_ Emmett" Edward stressed, he clung to me tighter and I really wanted to know what Emmett was thinking right now.

"Suit yourself" I heard the movement of footsteps, indicating Emmett was walking away.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Edward asked, he brushed his lips against my forehead.

I nodded, and snuggled up deeper towards him, our arms were wrapped together tightly.

Just as I was about to fall into a blissful sleep my eyes widened in shock and I felt a pain in my back just before I was sucked into a vision.

_A pain in my back was the first thing I felt, but then the images came, a woman being beaten by a man, her lip was busted, a little boy being kicked in the ribs by another boy, woman screaming._

I clutched my body tight.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was screaming, I smelt the salty, copper smell and looked down to see her lip was bleeding.

"CARLISLE!"

Then I remembered he and the rest of the family were out hunting.

"EMMETT"

Emmett came charging to the door, his petrified face shown clearly to me he had no idea what to do.

"Call Carlisle now!"

2 hours had passed, Bella lay peacefully in my arms, occasionally moaning in pain and scrunching her eyebrows.

"What did this to her?" I asked him, my family had taken their seats in my bedroom, Rose was sitting next to Emmett but at a distance, Alice was being clutched by Jasper in his lap, and Esme and Carlisle were close to the bed with me and Bella.

"Royce?" Rose questioned.

"Bella hasn't said anything to me about him coming back" I responded, my hand stroked her head gently.

Alice had called Charlie telling him Bella was staying with us, she needed to have Bella here because she and Jasper were having problems.

I looked down at Bella; I held back a growl as I saw more clearly the bruise forming on her eyes, her busted lip showing more red and swelling. Carlisle had told me he had to clean her back because she had whip marks on, just like the other time.

Night had turned to morning and Bella was still asleep. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had all gone to school while Carlisle had gone to work. Esme was staying just in case I decided to hunt, which was something I didn't want to do yet.

Bella stirred in my arms, her eyes were staring to open.

"How are you" I kissed her forehead

She sat up and her eyes winced, she stroked my face and looked directly into my eyes.

"I want to go home"

"Ok" I whispered

I drove Bella home in my Volvo; I occasionally stole glances from her and saw she was just…empty. She kept on shaking her head which made me want to ask what was wrong.

I pulled up and saw Charlie's cruiser was still there, I helped Bella out of the car and walked her to the front of her house, the door slammed open, I looked up and saw a petrified Charlie

"Come here Bella" he helped her into the house and looked at me in a way to question what had happened.

"Later" I told him.

He nodded.

_If he had anything to do with this his ass will be in jail so fast he wouldn't know what hit him_

I got in the car and drove away, into the forest so I can feed before meeting Bella again.

**Charlie's POV**

I walked Bella into the house and shut the front door, she was already making her way to her bedroom, I followed her.

"Bells?"

She didn't turn towards me, we were in her bedroom and I was about to walk out so I can give her time to think but then I heard a sob.

I looked to Bella and saw she was clutching to herself in pain.

"Bells?"

I crouched down in front of her and saw the tears start to fall.

"Hey" I held her towards me and she clutched to me with all she had. My baby girl never cried.

"I hear them everywhere" she sobbed. I held her tighter "I heard them when I was in the car with Edward, voices screaming in pain, crying for me to help them, I feel there pain" she hiccupped harshly "I've had enough dad" she looked to me, her eye was puffy and bruised, but from the crying her cheeks were red, as was her nose, her eyes looked so…tired "I'm" hiccup "so s-scared"

"Come here"

She clutched and cried for what felt like hours. Whatever was happening to Bella she was keeping it to herself, I needed to have a word with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to tell me what the hell was happening to Bella and who was doing it to her.

**More coming soon, please review :) Twilighterheart xxxx**

**ps Thank my lovely BETA pumpkinmykitty**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's POV**

Silence, that's all I heard. I clutched myself, holding what sanity I had left in my system. I needed Edward here with me. I reached for my phone and said "Call Edward"

The ringing of the phone made me anxious, what if he didn't answer? Was he hunting?

"Bella?" I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Can you come round?"

"Of course, I'll be over in 5 minutes"

"Thank you" I whispered before hanging up, I lay back on my pillows and closed my eyes.

_Help me please, he killed me, my father killed me please_

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Ring a ring a roses a pocket full of poses_

I bit my lip and put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

_I'll get my revenge_

_Help me_

_Where am I?_

_I'm dead? How?_

_Why can't they hear me?_

_I'm right here mum, dad I'm here_

I whimpered, all the different voices made me get a headache.

"Bella?"

"Edward" I whimpered "Hold me"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and bring me close, the soft touch of cold yet warm lips swept across my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent.

_I'm here please look at me, no! What're you doing, don't take those pills_

"Edward, help me"

"I'm here Bella" he held me tighter and I felt him shift so he was now lying on his side on the bed and our noses touched.

Standing there by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me  
I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over here to the bitter shade  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved  
Let me sign  
Let me sign

I snuggled deeper towards him, the voices were fading and I could feel my frown was slowly disappearing. Edward's musical voice started to sing to me again

I was out for a drink in a soho bar  
The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar  
She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost  
She was the woman that I wanted the most  
As she reached for my arm I gave her my hand  
I said 'Lay me down easy let me understand'  
Let me sign,  
Let sign,  
Can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

He kissed my nose and stroked my face, my eyes started to get heavy, I no longer heard the voices and all I could hear was Edward, his scent wrapping round me like soft silk.

As I walked through the door she was still in my head  
As I entered the room she was laid there in bed  
She reached out for me all twisted in black  
I was on my way down, never coming back  
Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.  
Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

Edward turned me round on my back and I felt him lay his head in the crook of my neck, smelling me.

"I love you" he whispered against my neck, placing a gentle kiss on my cool skin.

**()*()*()*()***

I heard my own breath breathing in and out, I heard the soft chirp of the morning birds enter my ears, I felt the sun burning onto my skin, but in a pleasant way. I opened my eyes and heard someone downstairs in the kitchen. A soft bump came to the top of the stairs and I heard my door creak open.

"Morning gorgeous"

I smiled "Morning darling"

Edward kissed me on the lips before setting, what felt like, a tray onto my lap.

"Breakfast in bed, I don't think you should go to school today because of what happened, you need your rest"

I giggled "How come you're so sweet" I leaned forward and kissed his nose instead of his mouth. I felt him smile as his lips planted themselves on mine. I pulled back and winced as I now felt my back.

"Bella?"

"Why does my back hurt?"

Edward sighed and crawled into the bed next to me

"When you were screaming at my house, you started to get cuts and bruises all over your body, that's why your eyes are swelled and your lip is cut open. The reason your back is sore is because you had whip marks"

I sighed "I'm sick of this"

I felt a finger on my chin; my head was turned to the side and Edward's lips brushed against mine as he whispered,

"I wish I could take this away from you, I hate seeing you in pain" he took my bottom lip and kissed me gently "Does your back hurt terribly?"

I let out a shaky breath "It's uncomfortable but it's bearable"

Edward ran his fingers through my hair, moving my hair from my right side, he brushed his lips against my shoulder and swept them to my ear "Would you like me to cool down the burn?"

I nodded, my eyes closed and Edward lay me down on my stomach.

"I'm going to lift your top up Bella, is that ok"

"Yes"

He started to lift my top up; I felt his fingers skin each mark which covered my back. I shivered

"Are you cold?"

"No" I answered immediately

Edward lifted my body up and slid my shirt off, I hear another article of clothing leave one of our bodies and I was pretty sure it was Edward. His hands started to massage my back, being very careful not to apply too much pressure to the skin so it wouldn't crack. I felt his hands leave my skin and he replaced them with his lips

"I'm sorry" he whispered but it was quickly replaced with "I love you"

I smiled "I love you too"

With each cut that was placed on my back, Edward soothed the pain with his touch and words, each filled inside me bringing me happiness and love. I now felt his bare chest on the back of my back allowing me to feel his perfectly sculpted chest.

"I wish I could see you" I whispered. Edward laid his back onto mine, I kissed the back of my shoulders, he didn't say anything to my out spoken confession and I'm glad he didn't say anything, because the moment was too perfect for words to be spoken.

**One month later**

Alice had taken me shopping the day before to get my dress for the winter dance. Tonight was the night when the dance took place. I was currently in my room wrapping my hair into the curlers.

_Don't go_

I jumped,

"Josephine?"

_Don't go tonight, something bad will happen to you_

"What?" I asked, I stood up and held onto my wardrobe door for balance

_I can't say, but I'll say this, if you go, you'll just end up like me_

I breathed in and out "Josephine? Where were you buried?"

A low chuckled came to my ears, it was a sad one _do you remember that day at school? You said someone was killed at Forks high?_

I nodded and then gasped, my hand covering my mouth

"T-They…whoever killed you…b-buried you in the school?"

_They were revamping the school; I don't know where he buried me_

"Who? Who was it who killed you?"

_I can't say, I can hardly remember anything anymore _

"Bella?"

I heard Charlie call me from downstairs

_Please don't go, please _

"If you can't tell me why, I have to go"

_But you'll die!_

"Everyone dies"

_Your boyfriend didn't_

"In a way he did, but he was brought back to life"

_And what I saw there was no way you could be brought back to life_

I went silent "Who kills me?"

There was silence

"Who kills me" I repeated, but she didn't respond and I knew she had gone

"Come Bella, you're not even dressed? You know Alice is going to go mad" Charlie chuckled, I rolled my eyes and shooed him out of the door so I could get dressed into my gown

I took a deep breath and decided I was going to go to this dance and have fun, even if it does kill me.

**Please review and more to come soon**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is the longest out of Blind Seeing; there is a lot of stuff going on, including a confession. Enjoy x**

**Edward's POV**

I knocked on Bella's door and heard Charlie's heavy footsteps walk to the door. I clutched the roses in my hand and gulped.

"Edward, come in she's just getting ready"

"Thank you sir"

He closed the door and I waited in the hallway, Charlie went into the living room and watched the game. I looked in the mirror and tidied my hair, well, tried to.

I heard Bella's door shut upstairs softly, I looked away from the mirror and stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to come down, and then I saw her. I gulped and looked over her, she was so beautiful

She wore a strapless silver dress which dropped passed her feet; I could tell she was wearing heels because she looked taller, but not tall enough to match my height. Her hair was curled and she wore rectangle diamond earrings. I swallowed hard and I found it difficult to look away from her, I saw her fingers were manicured and I couldn't help but smile, Alice had gotten to her.

"Dad, is Edward here?" she asked, it took me a moment to answer

"I'm here Bella"

She bit her lip and smiled, I walked up the stairs and met her half way, I held her left hand and brought her closer to me

"You're breathtaking"

She blushed and looked down "Thanks" she muttered, I chuckled and helped her down the stairs.

She had pinned her curly hair to one side so the free hair brushed against her right side, leaving her neck on the left side exposed to me, I licked my lips and looked down. I breathed in and out to control myself from tilting my head down and licking the exposed skin

"Let me take a picture of you two so I can send it to Renee" I didn't even realize Charlie had come out to the hallway, I was so entranced by her and I was extremely lucky I was brought out of my lust from Charlie, thank god!

"Dad" she whined.

"O shush, you know you're mum would kill me if she didn't get pictures"

After a couple of minutes taking pictures I helped Bella into my black Vanquish.

"This isn't your Volvo"

"It's a Vanquish Bella, something I only drive on special occasions"

She nodded and smiled, I drove us to Forks high school.

**()*()*()*()**

The party was in full swing, I walked myself and Bella over to my family, Emmett and Rosalie still weren't talking to each other, he was talking to Jasper about something and Rose was talking to Alice

"Bella" Alice and Rose greeted us with a smile "I told you that dress was great on you"

_I bet you really appreciated the extra skin dear brother _she mocked in her head; I glared and hissed at her, she simply smiled and shrugged.

"Thanks Alice" Bella blushed

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a minute, it's important" Emmett spoke to Bella, Bella stiffened beside me which caused me to furrow my eyebrows, I looked between the two.

"Sure" she leaned up and kissed my neck "I won't be long"

Emmett took Bella away from us and headed outside, I sat with my family who had the same expression as mine.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked

"I have no idea" I replied, we started to talk about some other things and Rose kept on glaring at Mike and Tyler who kept on looking her way and mouthing 'your hot' I laughed so hard I was out of breath.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett brought me outside and I leaned myself onto the brick wall.

"Bella, I am so sorry about what I said to you that day, I was an ass a complete and total ass. I'm sorry I said I love you, I guess I do love you but in a brother, sister way, I just got my feeling confused and…well you know"

I nodded.

"So…can you forgive me?"

I smiled and chuckled "Yes I can forgive you"

"Thanks" he breathed out a sigh of relief "Can I…hug you or would that be a bit inappropriate"

"It's fine"

Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my neck

"I really am sorry for being and idiot Bella"

"It's fine Emmett" I stroked his back

I felt him nod and then I felt his lips on my neck, deciding that was a big move I tried to tell him to get away but he only held me tighter

"Emmett, let go"

He didn't listen instead I felt cold wind shiver down my spine and then I felt myself being pressed up against…lockers?

"Emmett where are we?" he started to moved his hand up to my exposed back

"God, do you have any idea how hard it is not to touch you?" he wrapped his lips around my ear and gently sucked, I whimpered

"Please…stop"

"Never" his right hand skimmed up my leg, he got rid of the thin silver material, pulling it to one side, and now touched my skin, he hitched my leg over his waist and held it there firmly

"HEL…"my scream was cut off by his hand

"Don't scream Bella" he panted, I grabbed his hand and clawed it, trying desperately to get him off me.

"Hey!" I heard another man's voice shout out "Get off her, now!"

Emmett let go of me but didn't separate the close distance between us

"And what are you going to do about it?" Emmett mocked

"Well I don't think your brother will be so glad when they hear about this, and I know he and the rest of your family could take you on"

There was silence between the two men and I was a bit worried, Emmett could snap whoever it was neck in an instant.

"Fine" Emmett hissed, I felt his body move away from me and footsteps walk down the hall.

"Thank you" I breathed out "You don't know how…."

"How do you know Josephine?" he asked suddenly, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion "When I went to the hospital with my son we left you the flowers by the bed, remember? The day you died" I flinched back

"Yes"

A shuffle of feet began to walk closer to me and I found myself walking back until I was back in the previous position I was with Emmett, my back pressed up against the cold lockers.

"I heard you say her name in your sleep"

"How do you know her?" I asked, I was really hoping he didn't do what I think he did

"I knew Josephine when we were in high school, I used to go out with her" my blood struck cold, I then heard a voice, _her_ voice

I remember now. I was brought into a flashback

_Flashback_

_Josephine was dancing with a blond haired man; his piercing blue eyes looked down at her with adoration, he leaned down until his lips were at her ear_

_"Come with me?" she nodded automatically; he took her hand and led them through the crowds, the faces of happy people passed her one by one. He took them out into the cold air and walked until they were in his car. They sat in the back seat, talking and laughing_

_"I'm going to miss you Josephine"_

_"I'm going to miss you too" _

_He leaned down and kissed Josephine's lips, her arms wrapped around his neck, he pushed her onto the back seat so now her back lay on the seats, she pulled back and looked at him_

_"I'm not ready John"_

_"Please" he begged, he moved in for another kiss but she pushed him back with a little more force than before _

_"I said no" _

_He didn't like that, I felt his hand on my hip pull me closer but before he could do anything else I kneed him right where it hurt the most for any man. He yelped in pain and Josephine took her advantage and ran out of the car, she ran back into the school and down the halls_ _she was running through the halls, I could feel her heart about to explode through her chest, it was just like the vision she gave me last time. I could hear the yelling behind me which only made me run faster, Josephine ran towards the back doors and smacked myself right into them, they were locked and she could tell the person behind her was getting closer. She turned and saw a shadow began to come this way, she ran in another direction and hoped this way she could find her escape_

_"JOSEPHINE!" _

_She whimpered, tears were starting to run down her face she ran towards the door which led to the gardens. The school had decided to make this into a brand new biology lab, the old one would be replaced into something else, she was just passed the gardens when she felt herself being pulled back and her back hit the back of the ground,_

_"NO!" He got onto of her and her screaming started to get loader _

_"Shut up!" he looked round and saw no-one had heard them but he saw someone in the shadows coming this way, he looked round and saw a plastic sheet, he grabbed that and pulled it over her face, even though the sheet had little holes in it, it wasn't enough. She was panicking and panting harder for breath she clawed his face and hands trying desperately to get herself free and go home to her parents. John saw the figure start to walk away and he no longer felt Josephine struggle, the figure walked away back into the school and he sighed in relief, he looked down to see her staring at him, he removed the sheet and saw her eyes were fixed on his, panic started to sweep through him_

_"Josephine?" he checked her pulse, but he couldn't find it, he put his head onto her chest he still couldn't hear her heart beat "O Shit!" he ran his hands through his hair, little did he know Josephine's ghost was looking down at her corpse, he got off her and looked around, trying to find something he could do. He could go to jail for this, he didn't want to go to jail. There was only one option he could do he picked up a shovel and started digging into the dirt of the gardens_

_End of flashback_

I gasped

""You killed her!"

"Yes, but it was an accident" the halls were silent but then he chuckled a sad laugh "after that night I didn't sleep, I went round to her house with some flowers, her parents said she wasn't there, obviously, I helped them with everything, I was the innocent party after all, people said they were sorry to me and if there was anything they could do for me they would do it. But there was one girl who didn't believe a word of it and that was Mary, Josephine's friend I could tell how she kept on narrowing her eyes at me every time I looked, I was so tempted of confronting her demanding what she knew but I knew I couldn't"

Where have I heard Mary before? Then it clicked

"Angela's mother? And the guy you were friends with in school that was Robert wasn't it? Angela's father"

"Yes"

I breathed in and out and then a horrible feeling struck over me

"Your not going to let me live are you?"

"No"

I gulped before running down the halls, just barely managing to get out of his grip,

"EDWARD!"

**Edward's POV**

I was starting to get worried for Emmett and Bella that's when I heard it

"EDWARD!"

Only myself and my family heard it, I threw myself out of the chair and ran out of the gym, I ran down the halls and found Bella, some man's hands were around her throat, I growled, my instincts getting the best of me. I grabbed his arm and broke it I looked to my family

"Get him out of my sight and take him to the police station" they nodded and grabbed him, I looked down to Bella and saw she was trying to get up

"Here" I helped her up, being careful not to hurt her.

"I'm so glad you heard me" she wrapped her arms around my body and I breathed in a sigh of relief my angel was going to be ok.

**()*()*()*()**

The police had arrived and I heard Bella tell her father what happened and how he had confessed killing Josephine when they were in high school. I saw Mike run out.

"Dad?"

So John was actually John Newton, Mike Newton's father. Mike ran over to Bella asking if she was ok.

"I'm fine Mike"

"I am so sorry, I heard Jessica tell Angela what happened"

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her; Mike took that as his queue to leave

"Are you sure your ok"

She nodded and settled herself into my arms,

_Bastard, trying to kill my daughter, his ass is going to jail for life_ the angry thoughts of Charlie rambled through his brain, I couldn't blame him, I wanted to kill him.

"Drive me home?" she whispered against my chest.

"Of course" I kissed her forehead and I took her hand.

The drive was silent, all apart from Paramore – The only exception filled the car, this was Bella's current favorite song.

"Edward could you pull over?"

"Yes" I pulled to the side of the road and looked to Bella; she was biting her bottom lip, she unbuckled her seat belt and sat in the back seat, I followed her, now turning of the engine and lights but keeping the music on

"Could you put this song back to the beginning?"

"Sure"

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

The lyrics played in the air and I sat on the back seat next to Bella, only it didn't last that long because she was now straddling my lap, my hands instinctively set on her hips.

"I want this night to be normal, I want us to pretend that none of that stuff happened and it went perfectly, and all I want to do now is do what normal teenagers do"

"What's that?"

She leaned down and brushed her lips to mine, my eyes closed

"I just want to make out with my boyfriend and feel like there's no-one else in the world but me and you"

I nodded and kissed her bottom lip, she held the collier of my shirt, we pulled apart from each other and Bella spoke

"Touch me" she dragged me down onto the seats, my hands were either side of her head, mine and Bella's breathing picked up, I looked down to her collarbones, they looked so inviting, I slowly lowered my lips to her right collar bone, Bella grabbed my head as if to say 'don't stop what your doing. I licked her skin and my eyes rolled back, she tasted divine I heard a crack, I looked up and saw Bella biting her lip,

"Why did you stop?" she panted, she looked down and I got lost in her eyes

"I heard…did I hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"I heard a bone crack"

"It was just my toe, when you licked me it felt wonderful"

So Bella was curving her toe in pleasure and her bone cracked, I smiled a little proud I could make her do that. I leaned back down and repeated the motion.

"Edward" she moaned

I lifted up her silk, silver dress until it stopped at her waist. She wrapped her legs around my waist, I bucked against her testing her reaction, and this time there was no crack but I felt her toes curl on my back. I leaned up and kissed her on the lips, I took her bottom lip and she took my top. I brought my right hand from beside her head and trailed it down her body, passing her round breast and flat stomach until I came in contact with her bare inner thigh

"Are-are you going to t-touch me there?" she questioned, I licked my lips and I brushed my tongue against her lip, not deliberately, but she brought her tongue out and licked my lip in return

"Do you want me to?"

She nodded her head "God yes"

I went back to kissing her lips and I moved my hand higher and higher until it came in contact with her hot centre, I felt how wet she was for me and again my ego beamed. I shifted away her panties to the side and slid on finger around her folds.

"Arhh, Edward" her back arched towards me making her breast come in contact hard against my chest.

I slid one finger inside her, she panted into my mouth and I felt the sweat begin to build on her skin, I leaned down back to her collar bone and licked again, now tasting her salty sweat on my tongue, it was like ice cream, chocolate and strawberries. I added another finger into her folds making her buck repeatedly against me as my fingers worked faster. She started to pant hard, making it impossible for us to kiss without her loosing more breath easily; I looked up and saw her hair sticking to her forehead. With a couple of more thrusts with my fingers I pressed my thumb inside her making her explode around my fingers. She collapsed back into the seat, still panting. My breath matched hers; I took my fingers out of her and brought them into my mouth, absolutely intoxicating. I felt her hand on my face; I looked down to see her smiling at me.

"I love you"

"I love you so much more Bella" I kissed her lips and we stayed liked that for a while.

**Bella's POV**

It was official; this was the best night ever, if you cut past the Emmett situation and John trying to kill me.

"I'll see you later" Edward had driven me home after our…session. I blushed at the thought and looked down, I heard him chuckle, I swear he could really read my mind I felt his finger pull under my chin for me to look at him, his soft inviting lips molded onto mine. Our kissing was the only sound of the car, we turned off Paramore as soon as we were driving because Edward found it a very distracting song after what we just done, he pulled back.

"I'll see you later love" with one last kiss he opened his door and opened mine, taking my hand in his.

"Milady"

I laughed, not being able to contain it.

"Your grace" I bowed, I felt myself being picked up, bridal style, and into my house. I felt Edward place me onto my soft mattress.

"I've got to hunt tonight, I won't be gone long" I stroked his face and nodded, with one last lingering kiss I felt him leave. I fell back onto my bed and squealed like a girl, I was so happy right now.

Sometime during the night I heard my window open and smiled, but I felt myself being forcefully pushed back into the bed, I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth

"I am sick and tired of playing this charade" it was Emmett, I began to sob, was he going to continue where he left off at the school? Was he going to rape me? "I warned you Bella, I warned you" I felt a searing pin on my arm, I screamed out load and whimpered "All I need is your blood and my ritual will be complete"

Then everything clicked into place, why 'Emmett' had been acting so weird

"Royce!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out, and now I don't need you anymore I suppose I can use this thick logs vampire ability and kill you"

I felt my head being tilted to one side forcefully I felt his teeth on my neck and I tried to fight free but of course it was no good, I then felt his mouth begin to open until I felt his teeth scrape against my neck.

_Edward I love you…._

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

_**Please review and show some love for my BETA pupkinmykitty :)  
**_

_**Teaser for next chapter**_

**Edward's POV**

I sat at the edge of the bed, my head in my hands,

"I'm sorry Edward, there's nothing I can do now we've run out of ideas"

I looked over to Bella and cried.

"I'm so sorry Bella"


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's POV**

I felt 'Emmett' pierce my skin; I already felt the venom sneaking through my system.

"STOP!"

He tightened his grip on my waist and I heard and felt a bone break, I screamed out in agony. They say you see you life flash before your eyes just before you die, I saw it.

_Renee and Charlie taking me to the park when I was younger_

_The first time I saw it rain in forks_

_The ice cream shop where Renee and Charlie used to take and treat me for being good_

_Then it flipped to Edward_

_How it felt for him to kiss me_

_To tell me he loved me_

_How he held me and soothed me though my pain_

_The quick image I saw of him_

My breath started to get lower, I could feel my heart have its last beat. Just when I thought everything was over I felt Emmett being pulled of me

"Emmett, what the hell do you think you're doing" it was Carlisle, I had never heard him raise his voice

He chuckled "I'm not Emmett old man"

"Royce" a strangled sob erupted the room and I knew it was Rosalie.

"Rose, long time no see, your still the same whore you were back then"

"Stop him!" Carlisle shouted, I heard my window smash and then silence apart from footsteps, someone came to my side

"Alice, have you called him"

"Edward's on is way; he'll be here in 10 minutes"

I couldn't breathe, nothing inside me could breathe and yet I was still able to hear them, still be aware of who was here. And that is when it happened. A free feeling, a wonderful feeling of being free I felt at peace and I knew what was happening, this is what it felt like to die, to know you're going to heaven.

**Edward's POV**

I arrived at Bella's house shortly after I got the call from Alice

_Flashback_

_I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I buried the elk which I just fed from and answered it_

_"Hello sister" I couldn't stop from smiling, tonight with Bella was wonderful, and she had trusted me to touch her. I swear I m going to marry that woman one day_

_"Edward, Royce has possessed Emmett's body, he's just left, Jasper is tracking him now, but he bit Bella and she's not breathing and…"_

_"I'll be right there"_

_I clicked the phone shut and started to run to Bella's house, faster than I have ran before and yet it wasn't fast enough_

_End of flashback_

I ran into Bella's room to see her lying motionlessly on her bed, her neck was severely cut, I growled

"He actually bit her?"

Carlisle nodded, his face showing pure concern, I looked to Rosalie and Alice, they were buried in a corner, Alice was calming Rosalie down

"Do something" I ordered I sat next to Bella on the bed

"I've tried to regain her pulse, I've bit her hand to try and get my venom into her system but neither of those options has helped"

I buried my head in my hands,

"I'm sorry Edward, there's nothing I can do now we've run out of ideas"

I looked over to Bella and cried

"I'm so sorry Bella"

Carlisle walked round and put a supporting hand on my shoulder

"Edward don't" Alice begged

"Don't what" Rose asked, I shook my head and stood up, any pure, happy emotion on my face from before was surly gone, I could feel my stone expression on my face

"He's going to the Volturi"

"What did you expect Alice?" I cried "Bella is…dead" I looked to Bella and whimpered, I leaned over her and kissed her forehead "I'll be with you shortly, love"

"Don't be absurd Edward, think of Bella"

"I am thinking of Bella, my mind is always on Bella" I looked away from Bella and to my family "The reason I was alive is dead"

Esme ran into the room and hugged me "I'm sorry Edward"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her, not having the strength to do anything else

"I'm not going to do it straight away Alice, I'm going to find Royce and kill him for good"

Their minds were racing until they all came to a joint conclusion

"Then we'll help"

I nodded thankful towards them all.

**()*()*()*()**

We brought Bella to our house, I lay her down on my bed, her lips were starting to turn blue

"Edward" Esme spoke gently "Alice said we'll find Royce in four days, but we don't know how yet"

I nodded, I heard her leave, I sat on the floor on my knees, my hand enclosed with Bella's

"Please" I whispered against her knuckles "I'm begging you please wake up" I strangled sob erupted through my throat "I'll do anything for you to wake up again" I stroked her hair. I saw a needle at the side of my bedside cabinet, how that got there I'm not sure but an idea hit me. I grabbed it and pierced the needle into my gums, where the venom was connected with my teeth. It was uncomfortable but if this worked it would completely be worth it. I pierced Bella's skin with it right in the vein, but then I realized her heart wasn't beating, so how could the venom spread. My head was on the bed spread now but my hand still held Bella's, it was pointless, nothing would ever bring her back now and I just had to face it

Charlie called before and asked if we had seen his daughter, Alice was the one to answer and she said no, we were going to plot Bella's death as an animal attack, that would explain the marks on her neck and we wanted to give her a proper funeral where her father could mourn for her death.

It was the second day of Bella's death, I was a shell, Alice and Rose had set up her coffin and put a veil over it, she was changed into a white gown. My heart ached as it pictured Bella in white for a happy occasion. Not like this, never like this.

Alice was concentrating hard, Jasper sent calm waves to her each time she got too upset to concentrate, I didn't go near the piano, instead I covered it up with a white sheet and vowed never to play it again, it would be a forever reminder of how Bella used to love me to play. I switched on the radio and listened to some music, anything and everything which would distract me from the memories of Bella, but god seemed to hate me today

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched and he tried to read sympathy_

_And my momma swore they she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never left_

_And we've got to find another way to make it alone and keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping it comfortable (distance)_

_And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because nothing was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I switched off the radio and cried my heart out for my Bella

Day four, the day we find Royce I was sketching a picture of Bella in my room on the sofa when I heard Alice

"I've found him"

**()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()***

**Review please please show some love to my BETA pumpkinmykitty :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Edward's POV**

"Where is Alice?" Carlisle asked, we all gathered in the living room.

"He's in London, he's going towards a house I-I can't make it out but that's where he is"

"How do we find him?" I asked "Where will he be when we arrive?"

"We'll have to see when we get there, but we have to go now!" She stood up and that's when time stood still

"Edward?"

My heart began to beat, my mouth was open in shock, a buzzing sound came to my ears and I looked at my family

"Please tell me I wasn't imagining that" I begged, please, please o god let that be true

"No, I heard it" Jasper confirmed I could tell he was shocked, I ran upstairs and found Bella sitting up in her coffin, a cold chill ran through my body, she looked at me, her eyes were a deep ruby red

"O my god" she cried her hands going over her mouth.

"Bella" I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to me with everything I had "O thank god" I kissed her face all over I looked deep into her eyes and laughed "Your alive."

"Edward" she whimpered

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"Edward, I see you."

My eyes went wider than before, she looked to my family.

"I see all of you."

She was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I take it you know Emmett is possessed."

"Yes" I whispered, "Alice has managed to find him he's in London"

"No, he's not." she shook her head "He's in Rochchester, he's playing with your mind"

"Why would he be there?" Rose asked

"Because he needs to go to the place where you killed him, with my blood he'll be able to reincarnate himself"

"Is that even possible?" Rosalie asked, her expression shown pure fear, her thoughts were worried what Royce had done to Emmett

"I don't know how it works, I'm just guessing there's something in my blood which could bring him back to this world" Bella said, our hands held tightly to each other, I buried my head on her neck and heard my family leave to give us some privacy

"I'm sorry he turned you" I whispered, I placed soft kisses on her neck, smelling her strawberry scent again.

"I'm not, I can see you now Edward" I felt her hand brush against my chin for me to look up at her, her once brown eyes were now a bloody red, I kissed her lips sweetly

"I love you" I whispered, praying to god she would say it back, she said she didn't mind being a vampire but a newborns instinct is not to love only to feed.

"I love you too, and stop panicking" she chuckled; I smiled and brought her closer towards me.

Alice had booked the flight, Jasper was calming everyone down, Esme was sitting close to Carlisle, and Bella was snuggled safely into my side. Rose was in her room looking at the pictures of Emmett, Jasper and I could tell and know how much she was in pain. I felt Bella stiffen beside me

"Bella?"

**Bella's POV**

I vaguely heard Edward say my name before I was sucked into a vision.

_"This house once was owned by Royce King, the wealthy family who used to live here. Royce was murdered here in this very room and it's believed his spirit still wanders these halls. He was engaged to Rosalie Hale who was believed to have murdered him because when they went round to her house, her parents said she was nowhere to be found"_

I was brought back to reality with a tugging of my arm

"Bella?"

"He's in the old house now, where Rose killed him, that's where he's going to resurrect himself"

Rose came downstairs and I couldn't help but notice her sad yet pissed face

"Let's go then"

Carlisle started his jet, he keep in with his friend at the airport for safe keeping. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what was happening, but when I opened my eyes a man who looked to be drenched with water and his neck sliced open looked at me with a tired expression, I screeched out and hopped back into the seat.

"What the hell…"

"You see me" he gasped "I-I thought…."

Edward helped me down by my waist and looked at me confused

"I see a ghost; it's just weird that I can see him"

The ghost left leaving me confused, I sighed and sat on Edward's lap; he kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

"It'll be ok Bella, I'm here for you"

I smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

It was now dark and we came in front of the old house, I grasped Edwards's hand tightly causing him to yelp.

"Sorry" I grimaced, not meaning to hurt him, he smirked and waggled his eyebrows; I chuckled and shook my head. We walked into the house, not hearing a sound from within.

"Rose, you have to show us which room, it was blurry when I saw the vision" Rose nodded at me but I couldn't help but see a hint of fear in her eyes, she led us upstairs and toward the end door on the right. She opened the door with hesitation and we all saw 'Emmett' muttering to himself

"Royce" I hissed, he didn't respond he just kept on muttering something which none of us could understand. He got something out of his pocket and I saw a vile of my blood, he unscrewed the cap, Edward raised to get it off him but he was pulled back by a shield protecting 'Emmett'.

The blood dropped onto the floor and it opened with a crack, I felt a pain in my heart I screamed in agony.

"Bella!" Edward crouched down beside me and I saw the rest of the Cullen family holding now a limping Emmett, the crack on the floor lit red flames into the air. Deep, screeching screams echoed the house we covered our ears and I squeezed my eyes shut. Just when I thought my ears were about to explode, the screaming stopped and I heard nothing but the tapping of shoes, I opened my eyes and saw Royce, standing there in human form admiring his new form.

"Finally" he sighed with sick smile, he looked over to Rose who was crouched down next to a lifeless Emmett, he grabbed her hair and pulled her up "Rose"

"Get. Off"

He chuckled and tightened the hold in her hair; we all tried to get up to no avail

"Your mine now" he turned towards me and winked

"You're sick" I hissed

"Don't worry Bella, we'll only be in the next room, then I'll take you away from Edward and we can be together"

"Leave her alone" Rose and Edward shouted

"O please, your mine Rose, but your used goods" he looked towards me "Bella's pure as snow" he licked his lips, but then screamed in pain I saw blood come out of his leg and he collapsed onto the ground in pain, Rose moved back over to Emmett where we saw his hand covered in blood. Carlisle managed to crab hold of Royce's head and keep him down. I felt the weight which was weighing me down loosen and I managed to walk over to my blood which still had a little left in the veil, I tipped it onto the same place as before and backed off, the whole opened with the same screams as before but if possible with a louder screech

"Push him in" I yelled

"NO!" he fought against Carlisle, Edward managed to now get up and pin Royce by the throat. I grabbed his arm and helped with pushing him into hell. He screamed as we saw his body being ripped apart, Edward covered my eyes by burying my head onto his chest, then as before, we heard nothing but silence. I looked towards Rose who was now being comforted by Emmett.

"It's finished now" I sighed "He's gone for good"

I smiled up at Edward and he pulled his lips to mine in a passionate lock

**Did you honestly think I would kill Bella? Shame on you :) hope you liked it, only a few more chapters to come and soon Edward and Bella get…intimate :) show some love to my BETA pumpkinmykitty **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Ps please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Edward as we were lying on the grass of our meadow, our faces were inches apart, my hand covered his cheek taking in how soft it was, the sun made our skin sparkle and Edward looked more beautiful than ever.

"I still can't believe your here" he whispered, trying to not break the peaceful silence "I thought for sure you were…you know"

I smiled and nodded "I know"

He brought me closer to him and I closed my eyes, I missed being able to sleep, but I didn't miss being tired; now I could spend every moment with Edward and not miss a thing.

"Do you fancy going out tonight? Just the two of us" he kissed my forehead "I just feel we never really spend some time with just us, with no ghost or problems"

"That sounds like a perfect idea" I beamed at him and brought him into a sensual kiss, ever since my transformation Edward isn't so gentle with me, like the other night for instance

_Flashback_

_He pushed me forcefully to the bed; I grabbed his arms and brought him to lie completely on top of me. His lips landed on mine into a hard passionate kiss. His hand made its way up my skirt, we had just come from school, after this I was going to go home with Charlie, Jasper was surprised by how calm I was around humans. I swiftly pushed Edward on to his back and ripped open his shirt, he growled and grabbed my hips, bring my sensitive and throbbing area down onto his, I tossed my head back and set my hands onto his perfectly sculpted chest. I purposely repeated the action and when I looked down at Edward I saw his head was tossed back in pleasure, he looked at me with hooded eyes they were now a dark black, Edward reached up and shredded my top and bra, he looked down at my breast and then looked back into my eyes, a smirk forming on his lips which I've never seen before, it was filled with desire and hunger, he brought me down hard, I moaned in pleasure as I felt the same intense feeling as before. I pushed him down on the bed and began to, what the teenagers say 'dry hump' him. We weren't ready for sex yet, but we sure as hell didn't mind experimenting. I dropped myself down harder onto him I strangled moan escaped his lips and he never one broke eyes contact with my eyes, but when I started to go faster, my breast started to bounce with the intensity of my thrusts, he brought me down on top him so our chest touched with no clothing to separate us. I moved faster and harder, Edward's grip on my waist tightened and I knew he wanted it harder and faster, he flipped me over and brought my leg over his shoulder before, at vampire speed, started to hump me faster and harder. I screamed in pleasure and I scratched his back, surly leaving marks on his smooth back._

_"Edward!" I screamed out his name in pure pleasure as I felt my first orgasm rip through my body. Edward was still thrusting fast and hard against me, his lips kissing and nipping at my neck until finally_

_"Bella!" He also found his release _

_End of flashback._

We ran back to the Cullen house to see them all gathered around the living room watching television.

Emmett looked at us and gave us a knowing smirk; I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to Esme with Edward following shortly behind me.

"I get to dress you up, Rose has been doing it for long enough" without another word Alice went upstairs to her wardrobe, we all heard the rattling of hangers.

"New York is having a massive body count this week of up to 50 people have been slaughtered, the bodies were found at a local house all stacked on top of each other, police have no leads but are determined to find whoever did this"

"That's horrible" I muttered

"I know" Edward mumbled into my hair and giving my forehead a quick kiss, I felt something vibrate and I pulled away from Edward in confusion, Emmett laughed

"Well that isn't Edward vibrating…or is it?" he cocked up his eyebrow and I saw Rose smile up at him, he looked down at her and she gave him a long and soft kiss. I was glad Emmett was back to normal and at least now he was comfortable to be around me

_Flashback_

_It was two days after we killed Royce for good and I hadn't seen much of Emmett, I was sitting in the living room with Jasper watching some old war movies when he came in quite shyly, Jasper looked up at him in confusion but then he looked at me_

_"I'll give you two a minute, I need to find Alice and beg her to ease of the shopping anyway" _

_I chuckled and waited for Jasper to exit the room before I turned my attention to Emmett_

_"Bella I am so so so so so so so so sorry, I remember what he did when he was in my body" he shook his head and came to sit next to me on the Cullen couch "I know what he wanted to do to you and I was trying my hardest to fight against him but" he shrugged "I guess I didn't try hard enough"_

_"Emmett" I spoke softly "I'm happy, I'm more than happy" he looked at me confused "Don't you see now? I can see all of you, sure it's a little weird, but it's new and exciting and let's face it I've got super strength and speed" _

_"That bit is pretty cool" he chuckled "Soooooooo, we're cool?" _

_"We're cool" I hugged him tight and then tackled him to the floor "Ha! Rose you owe me $100, I just tackled Em" I ran off hearing Emmett chase me not far behind_

_End of flashback_

I picked up the phone and it was Charlie

"Hi dad" Edward brought me onto his lap and I tucked my head underneath his chin while he played with my hair

"Watch it Bella, something _else_ my vibrate now" Emmett chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes

"Hi honey, are you coming home? Only I have a surprise for you"

"Um, sure dad, what's up?"

"Nothing, just bring the Cullen's over also, and dress up" with that he hung up the phone

()*()*()*()*()

Two hours later we were all dressed up; Alice had put me in a long red silk dress and tied my hair up, but not before curling it. And then I remembered something

_He brought his hands to run over her body, all I could see was a silk red dress_

Oh my gosh! I looked up at Edward and he was talking to Carlisle, I smiled a little bit now understanding what I saw, I bit my lip and looked down. I looked up to see Jasper looking at me in question with a small smile on his lips, I shook my head and he chuckled

"Everything alright?" Edward asked me

"Perfect" I beamed up at him I kissed his lips and leaned my head on his shoulder

We all got in our cars; I was riding with Edward, rose with Emmett, Alice with jasper, and Esme with Carlisle.

Edward parked up front of my house, no lights were on but I could hear the beating of hearts inside I got out of the car and Edward was at my side instantly

"I wonder what's going on" I asked

"No idea" Emmett replied, I opened the door and switched on the lights

"SURPRISE!"

I stood their wide eyed and looked at the banner Happy Birthday, crap! I forgot today was my birthday, I was officially 18 years old, but I was 17 when I was turned I looked up at Edward and he held a guilty smile, all the Cullen's did

"You knew" I laughed they nodded and Edward lead me into the party. I was shocked to see who else…..Renee was here!

"Mum!" I crushed myself to her but made sure I wasn't holding her too tight

"Happy birthday baby girl"

The night continued and multiple pictures were taken, me and Edward dancing to all night by Alexandra Burke, Emmett wearing a party cone on his head dancing to Florida – Low and then my face when I had to eat cake, resulting in Emmett laughing and just at the perfect time me throwing the cake at Emmett's face and getting it all over him, that picture would be enlarged and put as a poster for the Cullen household, Renee took a picture of me and the Cullen's in a family portrait, Edward held me close to him and kissed my forehead just before the picture was taken. I took pictures of myself with everyone

My friends from Forks High

My mum and dad

More pictures of me and The Cullen's and then individual, Emmett and me, Rose and me, Alice hugging me in the picture shouting sisters for life. Carlisle and me. Esme and me, Jasper picking me up and over his head making me scream and laugh, I was shocked he would do that. He was always the calm Cullen and then and then me and Edward. We were kissing each other lips in that photo and then looking into each other's eyes and we back away. It was 2:00 in the morning and everyone was getting pretty tired so they headed home. The Cullen's were going away to Alaska for the weekend but Edward and I stayed behind. With one last good bye to my mum and dad for the night Edward drove me back to the Cullen house.

Edward and I made our way up to his room, Edward bought a bed the other week, hence the 'activities' we had the other day. I looked at Edward and he looked at me, I bit my lip and he looked down at my lips. Edward moved closer to me and stroked down my arms he leaned down and kissed me gently. I felt his hands move to the back of my dress and down my side, admiring my body I smiled as I remembered the vision, Edward pulled back for a second to smile down at me before I pulled him back down for another kiss. My hands combed themselves into his hair, I heard the zipper of my dress move down and Edwards slender fingers run along my exposed back, I moved us both backwards until the back of my legs hit the end of the bed, I pulled back from Edward, I felt my dress slide off my skin and onto the floor, Edward eyes gazed over my form, seeing my strapless red frilly bra, matching my frilly red panties, he looked back into my eyes are breathing was a little shallow. I moved myself onto the bed and rested my head against the pillows, Edward could now see me in full view and I was glad I couldn't blush anymore because I was sure I would be blushing right down to my toes, Edward climbed onto the bed still fully clothes, much to my disapproval, as soon as Edward was hovering over me, hands either side of my head I started to unbutton his shirt. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, the room was filled with the sound of us kissing and the rustle of Edward's clothing. I was down to his last button of his shirt until I felt it loosen, I pushed Edward back and looked him square in the eyes, my right hand moved down, tracing each new layer of skin with my fingers. Edward swallowed harshly and looked at me with a new intensity. I brought him down again for a kiss and he shrugged out of his shirt and dropped it to the floor. I unbuttoned Edward pants and slid the zipper down, I gulped and Edward pulled back before standing at the edge of the bed to take of his pants, socks and finally boxers. I looked at…it. It was hard and erect, I looked back at Edward and saw his eyes look at me with lust; I crawled upwards to take my bra off letting my breast loose from the confines of my lacy bra. I moved my hand down, which was followed by Edward's eager eyes, until I reached the edge of my panties, in one quick fluent movement Edward had ripped my panties from my body causing me to gasp in surprise

"I want you" he whispered, I lay back on the bed and spread my legs apart, Edward let out a growl, he slowly crawled onto the bed. I felt…different

"I feel…" I couldn't even finish my sentence

"I know" but thank fully Edward seemed to understand Edward hovered over me and he trailed his hand down to my breast, slowly massaging it, my nipple puckered at the sensation I closed my eyes and arched my back slightly off the bed. I stroked down Edward's back with both of my hands feeling his muscles move with each movement he made. He brought each of his hands down the side of my waist, until he was at my legs, he lifted them up so now they were side by side by his waist and his hand travelled up my inner thigh. I moaned and I could hear Edward's shallow breath and moans along with mine

"Open your eyes Bella" Edward whispered, I did as he requested, my senses were more aware than ever of what was going on. But my mind body and soul was concentrating on Edward and Edward alone. I felt his finger slid across my folds making me moan loader and pant harder, my nails dug into Edward's back slightly making him growl in pleasure.

"You're so wet" he muttered

"Only for you" I responded, we both looked into each other's eyes for a moment, Edward moved his hands back up and swept away my excess hair which was in my face

"Are you ready?"

I nodded "More than ever"

He nodded, he entwined our fingers together and kept them beside my head, I felt Edward's tip prod my entrance, he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. He eased more into me and I squeezed my eyes shut as the sensation was a little too much but I knew this was perfectly natural I felt him at my barrier and with one quick thrust he broke my hymen. I clutched to him and I held back my scream

"I'm sorry" he whispered, he kissed my neck lovingly.

"Just give me a sec" I breathed out, I felt him nod. I relaxed my head against the pillows and closed my eyes, focusing on everything apart from the pain. I stroked Edward's back again feeling how soft his skin was. I moved my hips again feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok"

Edward moved back out before moving in again, it was still a little sore but I knew the worst had passed now. I gasped.

Edward moved a little faster and harder I panted into his ear while his ragged breaths breathed onto my shoulder, whispering my name constantly.

"Faster and harder, please Edward"

I felt him go no, he pulled his head back and we looked into each other's eyes, he pulled back and then back in I moaned because now I could see his facial expressions I could tell he was trying to control himself.

"Let it go Edward"

and then before I knew it, Edward was going at a pace which satisfied us both I heard the headboard bang against the wall constantly, I heard the springs of the bed bounce up and down, I heard the bed's wooden holders creak. Edward reached between us and played with my clit. I tossed my head back in pleasure; my legs wrapped around his waist and started to move with his thrusts.

"Bella" he moaned

A few more thrusts I could feel my release coming and I could also feel Edward

"Let go my lover" he whispered into my ear, I screamed so loudly I'm sure all the people in Forks and Seattle heard me. Edward followed shortly behind, shouting just as load as me. Edward collapsed onto me letting me feel all of his muscles. Edward pulled his head back and looked at me.

Edward and I were smiling at each other, each of us tracing each other skin, Edward was tracing my torso and I was tracing his chest.

"Are you happy?" he asked before leaning down to kiss me

"Immensely" I replied before kissing him again

100 years later

I set some flowers onto my dad's grave

_**Here lies Charlie Swan**_

_**Extraordinary father **_

_**Beloved Husband**_

_**And a Unique man**_

_**Who we shall all greatly miss**_

_**May he rest in peace**_

And beneath those words

_**Sue Clearwater-Swan**_

_**Most loved woman on earth**_

_**Kindest soul created by god**_

_**Wonderful Mother**_

_**Devoted wife**_

_**A pure angel**_

Sue and Charlie married two years after me and Edward left Forks, we attended the wedding and it was beautiful.

"Ready to go love" I smiled and looked up, Edward was standing next to me, holding my hand

"Yes" I hugged him close to me "Can we go to Phoenix now, I want to put some flowers on my mum's and Phil's?"

"Of course" he kissed my forehead "You know Mrs. Bella Cullen would suit you"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, I took his hands and looked his square in the eye

"I'll be your wife on one condition"

"Anything"

"Promise not to spoil me"

He laughed "I can't promise _that_, but I will promise I won't buy you anything too expensive"

I smiled and bit my lip, his eyes widened when I nodded

"You'll be my wife?"

"Yes" he swirled me around and kissed me under the moon light "Your dad is so cursing me right now" he muttered he looked down to the grave and spoke to Charlie

"I'll keep her safe sir"

I took Edward's hand and led him out of the cemetery and back home with the rest of our family

**()*()*()*()*()*()***

**Stay tuned becuase next i reveal which story i will be finshing next and then something special ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

This is the sequel to Blind Seeing

**()**

**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**

"Alice what is it?"

Alice was panting and clutching her chest, Jasper was right beside her trying to calm her down, his worried eyes were filled with anger, Alice came out of her vision and sobbed

Edward clutched to me and I looked at him, his eyes shown fear and I couldn't help but be scared of what Alice and Edward had seen

"What did you see?" Carlisle questioned her

"All of us…" she clutched to Jasper

"What Alice" Esme asked looking at her daughter in concern

"All of us…burning with fire" she looked at all of us "All of us dying"

*The next story I will be finishing will be

Drum Roll

**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**  
**()**

sisters


End file.
